


Surrender

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Gore, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Painful Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rejection, Shower Sex, Stalking, Suffering, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: After admitting his feelings for Kakarot, the prince tries to train his rejection away, but to no avail...that is until someone looking like Son Goku appears before him, only to be kidnapped by him. What will happen to the saiyan prince now that he's been taken? Just what does the false saiyan hope to accomplish?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again. This will be one of my darker offerings. I will warn you to proceed with caution as this story does get very dark. If you're still interested, this story will update every other Friday.

Zamasu rolled his eyes as he walked in on his mentor watching something on Godtube. He didn’t know why the elder kai enjoyed watching mortals like this. The younger kai finished up a batch of tea and was pouring it as his eyes found the screen. A simple fight was underway. He laughed as one universe had been upstaged by another one’s cheating. Leave it to mortal to use underhanded tricks. After the buffoon and a namekian, Zamasu believed that Universe 6 was going to win. He chuckled to himself as he continued to watch.

* * *

 

Vegeta sighed. This was supposed to be a training day…but he still couldn’t get this out of his head. Bulma said it would be better if it was out in the open, but he wasn’t sure about that. The prince already knew the outcome. It would change things between them forever.

He waited in the gravity room, hoping for some king of answer. Kakarot would be there soon and along with it, he would seal their fate. Everything was going so good. Why did this have to happen? Sure, those feelings of his had began to grow around the time of Namek, but he pushed them away. Things were better this way, at least that what he told himself. Those three years in the time chamber were torture. Living so close to Kakarot and not being able to touch his affection had been difficult. He had wanted to say something there, but chose not to. Of all of the people, why did it have to be that third-class clown? Saiyans were normally bi back home. He had seen plenty of men and women leaving Nappa’s room in the past. The prince still loved his wife. He cared for Bulma deeply… but his feelings for Kakarot were ingrained. They were the last two of their kind in this world. Of course, there would be attractions.

The prince didn’t get to continue his thoughts though as Goku transmitted into the gravity room. Vegeta turned to face his rival turned friend. His heart wouldn’t top beating as he flushed red. The third class came closer. “We need to get stronger before we go back to Whis’s. I doubt he’ll want us to lose our stuff.” Goku said, noticing that something was off with the prince. “Vegeta, are you sick or something?”

The prince shook his head as he sighed once more. “Kakarot, we need to talk.” He still didn’t want to say it. Their friendship would disappear at this point, Vegeta was sure of it.

“Talk? Can we do that after we train?” Goku asked. What could be on Vegeta’s mind?

“It can’t wait. How about we sit down?” The prince offered, feeling more nervous that before. Kakarot followed him and sat down across from him. The third class looked confused. “Anyway… there’s something I need to tell you…”

“Are you and Bulma having another baby?” Goku asked, feeling excited. He had always rooted for the two of them.

“No, Kakarot…” Vegeta began.

“Did you discover a higher fighting level?!” The third class’s eyes lit up at the idea.

“No, I…” The prince was starting to get angry.

“Did you find out when Whis and Beerus are going to come back?” Goku continued.

“No, you clown, let me fucking finish!” The prince snapped, causing Kakarot to lean back in his chair. He could see that his rival was disappointed.

“You haven’t called me a clown in ages. Something big must be going on.” Goku stated. What could have the prince so riled up?

Vegeta looked away, then back at his rival. “Kakarot…I…” How was he going to say this? There was no good way to say this. Deciding that he wasn’t a weakling, it came out all at once. “I like you, Kakarot.”

“Oh, I like you too, Vegeta. You’re a good friend, now that you’re not at asshole about everything.” Goku stated with a smile.

Vegeta shook his head. “It’s not that kind of like.” He could see confusion on the warrior’s face. “Its more like I love you.” He watched Kakarot’s smile vanish. He knew this was coming. His heart squeezed in pain as he looked away from his rival. His mind was preparing for what was about to come.

“That’s…that’s not possible. You’re lying.” Goku began. What would make Vegeta say such a thing? “There has to be some kind of hidden camera.”

The prince kept his eyes from Kakarot’s view. “There is no camera. I have… feelings for you.” The denial hurt. The stinging in his chest grew as Kakarot began to speak once more.

“We have wives. You love Bulma, I love Chichi. Besides, we’re both guys. It doesn’t work that way.” Goku was trying to reason with himself.

“It can work that way between two guys…” Vegeta stated, only to get cut off.

“And you expect me to cut Chichi out for you? Just cause you like me doesn’t mean that I have to like you!” Goku snapped. “You want me to leave Chichi for you or something? I don’t understand any of this!” The earth saiyan growled with anger.

“I never said that!” Vegeta growled.

“Then why bring it up?! If you love me, you have to expect something from me!” Goku turned his back to the prince. “You’re just confused. If we stay apart for a while, you’ll see that you don’t like me like that.” The earth saiyan disappeared without another word, leaving the prince alone in the gravity room.

Vegeta stared at the place where his former friend stood. He pushed back his emotions. There was no reason for him to feel sad. He knew this would happen. “No, Kakarot, you did just as I expected.” The prince locked himself inside the gravity room. He wanted to be left alone right now.

* * *

 

3 months, 3 horribly long months. The prince had heard nothing from Kakarot. It appeared that his former friend wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Vegeta’s heart still ached. It would do him good to be away from Kakarot until this ache disappeared.

Bulma was having a party with all of her human friends, while the prince stayed looked away in his gravity room. Kakarot wasn’t there, but he could sense that harpy of his… the women who had beaten him. He could never compare to a pair of breasts and a slender figure. The prince had nothing to offer Kakarot… so this was their fate. His best friend was now his former friend.

The waves of pain started up again. Bulma had tried to get closer to him after the truth came out, but it appeared that she wanted him to be rejected. She wanted those feelings he felt to redirect to her. Wherein the past, he was the one who was selfish, now everyone else around him was pulling him a part. The prince shifted on the gravity, this place had once been like a sanctuary to him. But the longer he stayed inside, the more it felt like a prison. His love was burning him, destroying him from the inside out. Vegeta felt as if he couldn’t even look at Kakarot anymore. The name wounded him, just thinking about the third class felt like it was going to tear him a part.

The rejection kept playing over and over in his head, not allowing the prince to ground himself. He put on a show when he left his place. A couple of times, he thought about leaving the planet. It would do him some good to get away from this place.

Vegeta walked over to a computer, looking over some different areas of space. It had been a long time since he ventured out on his own. The prince wrote down the names of a few different planets. He could always visit his brother on Tech-Tech or something. As the prince finished writing down coordinates, he felt a presence behind him and turned around. Kakarot was standing there. He felt a bit of shock, but quickly composed himself. “What are you doing here?”

Goku looked around and sighed. “We need to talk.” He had given Vegeta time, surely the prince was over this strange crush by now.

“I don’t see a point in talking.” The prince kept his distance. The last thing he wanted was to show any weakness to his former friend. “Go enjoy the party with your friends, Kakarot.”

“Why don’t you come too, you never spend time with Bulma anymore.” Goku had learned this from his wife. For some reason, it was like Vegeta was shutting everyone out.

“I have training to do.” The prince turned his back to the third class. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” He grumbled.

Goku stared at the prince’s back. There was a horrible pit in his stomach. It was like they were back to square one now. Back when Vegeta treated him like garbage. “Vegeta, you’re still my friend, right?” The prince didn’t answer him at all. He sighed. “Do you still like me that way?”

“I told you to leave!” Vegeta snapped. He wouldn’t look at Kakarot. It was better not to look at the third class.

Goku walked up to the prince, forcing him to turn around and face him. “Just look at me! You’ve never been this spineless!” Earth’s hero growled, only to be punched in the face. He snarled, turning to find the prince glaring at him. There were no emotions in those eyes though… not even rage. Goku would have kept going, but a scrap of paper fell the floor. He picked it up and looked over the coordinates. “You… You’re leaving?” Was it really that bad for the prince to be around him?

Vegeta sighed. “It has nothing to do with you.” It was a lie, but he needed to get Kakarot off his back. The warrior would leave him be then. “My brother asked me to pay him a visit.”

Goku finally smiled. “That could be good for you.” He felt a bit uncomfortable. The prince’s eyes continued to hold no emotion. Goku could tell that he was being lied to in that moment. This was all about him. The prince wanted to put distance between them. “How long do you think you’re going to be gone for?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know when I’m leaving.” Vegeta wanted Kakarot to leave. This was hard enough. Just looking at that handsome face was causing his heart to act like an idiot. The prince headed back to the computer, making sure that his back was to the earth saiyan. “You should get back to the party. I have training to do.”

Goku stared at his rival’s back. The progress they made as friends felt like it was completely gone. He sighed, “I can’t give you what you want, Vegeta.” The prince said nothing. “Really? What do you expect me to do? I…”

“I told you to leave.” The prince didn’t turn to face his former friend. There was nothing more to say. “Go be merry with your friends.” Vegeta stated, keeping his voice calm.

Goku backed away. “You’re my friend too.” It felt weird to say. He didn’t want Vegeta to get the wrong idea. “When you’re ready to talk, come find me.” With that the third class was gone.

Vegeta took a deep breath. Keeping away from Kakarot was going to be even harder now. It felt like he couldn’t say anything to his former friend. They couldn’t be friends anymore. Their friendship had been ruined by these stupid feelings of his. The prince bit the inside of his cheek, drawing blood. Training would be a good distraction for everything else.

Hours went by as the night fell. The prince’s stomach was growling loudly. When was the last time he ate something? Vegeta couldn’t remember. He grabbed a water bottle as he thought about going to get something. Bulma still had over her group of friends. The prince wasn’t a coward, but the last thing he wanted to do was go out there. His stomach growled louder, but he ignored it. His training was the most important thing right now. It would help him get his mind off of Kakarot.

As Vegeta prepared to turn the gravity up though, the third class transmitted into the gravity room. “Kakarot, we’ve been over this. I’m not going to that party.” The prince turned, putting up his shield once more. Kakarot was standing there. “Well, get going.”

But to the prince’s surprise, Kakarot came closer. He stared up at his former friend, questioning what the third class was doing. There was a strange look in those eyes…it was almost as if they were staring at him with…longing. Vegeta reminded himself that he had to be seeing things wrong. There was no way that Kakarot was looking at him so… desperately. The third class came closer, only for the prince to back into a wall. Was Kakarot here to beat these feelings out of him? He wouldn’t be surprised. This was a game. The third class wanted things to go back to they way they used to be.

Suddenly, Kakarot leaned forward, puzzling the prince as he sniffed at his neck. “What are you…?” Vegeta began, only to feel those gentle lips latch on to his own. The prince felt confused. What was going on? There was no way that Kakarot was kissing him, not after what had been said between them.

The prince tried to reason with himself. This was a dream. He had to have passed out due to hunger or exhaustion. His eyes remained wide as those lips grew more intense against his own. There was a spice to those lips. Vegeta began to sweat, those lips were needy against his own as he finally caved to the feeling of that strong, firm body against his own. Kakarot’s lips accepted his own, building a desperate rhythm between them. The prince was surprised with how dominant that tongue was being as it forced his mouth open. The spicy taste grew, causing Vegeta to moan. This dream kept getting better and better as those strong arms pushed him hard against the wall behind him. Kakarot was touching everything. It made the prince wish that he wasn’t wearing gloves. His member was hard as the third class bucked against him. Vegeta could feel that hard length rub against his own, igniting the flames inside the prince to full power. Those lips pulled up from Vegeta’s with a grin. “I’ve waited to have you. Finally, you’re mine.”

The prince felt dazed. Part of him was confused. “Then why did you turn me away? I…I don’t understand…oh.” Vegeta moaned, feeling Kakarot’s lips on his neck. He relaxed, allowing that soft trail to continue. The prince let out a couple more moans, when he felt a pinch on his skin. The third class was nibbling on his skin, but he was sure he felt something on his arm. The prince didn’t question it though as those lips headed back to his own. That tongue was needy against his once more. Vegeta felt lightheaded as he felt the dream start to disappear. He cursed that he was about to wake up. Losing control, he let go into the darkness.

“You’re better than I imagined, my Prince.” With a flash, Goku’s gi changed to a darker one. Vegeta was passed out as he tossed a syringe to the floor. His plan had been perfect. “He threw you away, what a pity.” The false saiyan held out his time ring, nothing would stop him from getting exactly what he desired.

* * *

 

Goku sighed as he looked across the table at the other guys. He just couldn’t get what happened between him and Vegeta out of his head. His former…friend. Did he really push the prince away too harshly? “Guys, have you ever felt like you did something wrong, but don’t know what to do to fix it?”

“The story of my life.” Yamcha said, putting some cards down. They had been drinking, even thought it was still a little early in the night. “How much are we putting in?”

“I think Vegeta doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.” Goku said. He wasn’t sure if he could tell everyone else about the prince’s feelings. Vegeta would probably get angrier with him for that. Earth’s hero hated the way he reacted. It wasn’t like he wanted to lose one of his closest friends…if they were even that anymore. Goku’s heart clenched. After the prince brought up his feelings, the warrior couldn’t help but start to have feelings of his own. Part of him wanted the prince…but they had wives and children. Having that kind of relationship would change them. Cheating on Chichi or Bulma wouldn’t be wise. At the same time, Goku just didn’t understand his own feelings. They were there, but only on the verge of like. It wasn’t anywhere close to a feeling of love. Goku just didn’t know what to even do with another guy. So instead, he ran like a coward and pushed Vegeta away. The thought of them not speaking anymore on friendly terms hurt more than he thought it would.

“What else is new?” Krillin stated, throwing some chips in. “He’s always grouchy about one thing or another.”

“Yeah, I swear that guy doesn’t know what a joke is. He’s just too serious all of the time. I don’t see how Bulma could pick him over me.” Yamcha said, taking a gulp of his beer.

Tien dealt the cards. “So, what is he mad about this time?”

“I know, Goku had to of figured out a new power.” Krillin said with a grin, only for his best friend to shake his head. Goku then turned red. The shorter man was going to ask why when Bulma walked in. She looked a little shaken up. “Bulma, is everything alright?”

Goku turned his gaze to his oldest friend. She looked pale. “I…I just went to the gravity room to give Vegeta his dinner… but he’s not there.”

“He might have gone to bed.” Yamcha stated.

“No! the lights were still on! Vegeta always shuts down the gravity room before leaving. I had to disengage the gravity before I entered!” Tears were beginning to form in Bulma’s eyes as Goku’s stomach dropped. Earth’s hero closed his eyes as he tried to find the prince’s ki, but it had vanished. He pushed harder, checking the planet, but found nothing. His eyes opened… did Vegeta decide to leave after they talked?

“Is the ship still here?” Tien asked, having sensed the area around them. The prince was either hiding his ki or nowhere near them.

“It’s still in its capsule. I keep it on me…” Bulma said. She knew how depressed her husband was. She had pushed him to tell Goku the truth. In the beginning, Bulma hoped the rejection would cause her husband to be more affectionate with her, but instead he became so… silent. It wasn’t like Vegeta to not say anything. Normally, he would complain, but that was absent. “Please help me look around the gravity room!”

Goku stood up, forgetting the game in a second. Sure, all of them were drunk, but checking out the gravity room didn’t sound like that hard of a task. Even as they followed him out, earth’s hero was checking for the prince’s ki. He had reached out into space, but still there was nothing. Goku even checked God ki, but to no avail. Vegeta had truly disappeared. Was this why the prince wanted him to leave so badly? Had Vegeta decided to run off like this because of him? Goku didn’t even want to think about it. The pain stung him as they opened the door to the gravity room. There was no sign of a struggle, causing the warrior to think he was correct.

“Is there any camera feed?” Krillin asked, looking at Bulma.

The heiress nodded. “There is, but it’s been disabled for the last few weeks. I’ve just been too busy to look into it.”

Goku walked around the room. Something wasn’t right about this. Earth’s hero opened a box, finding a line had been cut. When had Vegeta done this?

“Bulma…” There was a sense of foreboding in Yamcha’s voice that made the hairs on Goku’s neck stand. “Does Vegeta take any kind of medication?”

“No, why are you asking me that?” The heiress walked over, only to cry out.

Goku turned around, finding a syringe on the floor. Blood was on the end of it. Even with his fear of needles, the warrior knew that Vegeta wasn’t the kind to take anything. Something was seriously wrong. “We should find out what’s inside that.”

Bulma agreed. “I’ll run a sample on it and the blood.” Something already told her that it was her husband’s blood on the needle though. The heiress walked over to Goku to ask him about her husband’s ki, when she saw the panel that the earth saiyan had opened. “That’s odd, Vegeta would never damage the gravity room like this.”

“He leaves blasts in the walls all of the time.” Yamcha said crossing his arms.

“That’s different. This is wire damage.” Bulma stated.

Goku couldn’t help but wonder how bizarre this was. “We have nothing to go off besides that needle.” Was Vegeta playing a trick on them? Was this a ploy to get him to think about his feelings? Earth’s hero couldn’t be sure. This didn’t seem like something the prince would do… but it didn’t appear that Vegeta was in the right mind. All he could do was wait for the results, and this could all be a misunderstanding. Vegeta could just show up a couple of hours from now… at least, Goku hoped he did.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta felt groggy as he awoke in a strange place. The prince was trying to figure out what had happened. The last place he remembered was the gravity room. He had argued with Kakarot. From there, everything was a blur. The saiyan thought that he had overworked himself without food. Bulma was going to punish him for such a thing. Vegeta attempted to get out of bed, but found that he couldn’t. The prince’s eyes gazed upward, finding himself bound to a bed. He pulled on it, feeling that it was made of a stronger material than he expected. Did Bulma come up with something for an experiment?

A low cackle caused the prince to jump and Vegeta turned his head to find what appeared to be Kakarot. He felt very confused. Why would the third class be here? What was that clown wearing? Not that he liked the orange look that buffoon normally wore, but it seemed strange to see him in such a daunting color. Black suited that form, but again, it seemed out of place on the clown. “Kakarot, if this is some kind of joke, I swear I will…”

“A joke? I don’t know about that?” There was a sinister tone to what normally was a carefree voice as Kakarot drew closer. “It’s such a shame.”

As Vegeta locked eyes with Kakarot, he felt puzzled. Those eyes, they looked nothing like the clown’s. For one, there were more conflicting emotions in those eyes. The problem was that the prince couldn’t nail down one emotion at all. Usually, Kakarot was easy to read. Something was wrong. “Who are you?”

“So, I’ve already been found out? I guess that was to be expected from you.” The stranger began to rub his hand against the inside of the prince’s leg. “Such a devilish mind has gone to waste. You could be great again.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Take your hands off me!” This was a low grade trick. “Reveal your true form.” He wasn’t going to take shit from this guy, even if this stranger had the upper hand.

The false Kakarot chuckled, but continued to rub the prince’s leg. “My, my, what a temper.” He lowered himself, kissing those defiant lips below him. He kept going, even tasting his own blood as the prince bit him hard. “Such a wonderful taste.” The stranger stated, licking his lips. “Waiting was a challenge.”

“You still haven’t answered by question!” Vegeta snapped. He felt a little peeved that this fucker liked the fact that he had drawn blood.

The false saiyan grinned. “You know, you’re more beautiful in person.” He dragged his fingers down the prince’s toned body. “A form like this would make even the proudest of gods swoon.” He was tracing the muscles of the prince’s chest, but was still heading downward. “You’re an entire package really, gorgeous eyes, a confident smirk, and a perfect body.” His hand found the prince’s crotch through his jumpsuit.

Vegeta bit the inside of his cheek. “You’re insane. I can’t believe I thought you were Kakarot.” He glared at his captor. No amount of praise was good enough for him accept the touch of such a vile creature.

“Kakarot? You keep calling me that. I believe this is the form of Son Goku. But if you wish to call me Kakarot, I don’t mind.” The false saiyan rubbed the growing member. “How lovely, you’re hard.” He attempted to stroke the prince through that jumpsuit. “This won’t work at all.”

Vegeta wondered what this freak was thinking. There had to be a screw loose in this madman. “Like I would ever call you, Kakarot.”

The false saiyan chuckled. “Now, Veggie don’t be that way. I know how you feel about Son Goku. If you have feelings, you can always explore them with me.” He began to remove the prince’s boots.

“What did you call me?!” Vegeta snarled. “AND WHAT FEELINGS?!” This wasn’t a place for him to show weakness. This insane individual had sick motives. This was not a place for him to reveal his love for Kakarot.

“Oh my, don’t you remember, Veggie? The kiss we shared back in the gravity room? If you don’t love Son Goku, then why did you want me so bad?” The false saiyan stated. “This face is pleasing to you.”

The prince laid there, mortified as the memory came back. When had he gotten so weak? He acted like a needy teenager. “I had a lapse in judgement.” He would fight this.

“Now, Now, Veggie, I know exactly what you wanted.” He pressed his finger against those lips, only to be bitten. The false saiyan grinned at seeing his own blood. “You wanted me to toy with you. To play with your body in ways you’ve always dreamed off.” He ripped the jumpsuit, leaving the pieces of fabric around the prince’s arms in place. “You want to feel me just as much as I want to feel you.”

“LIES!” Vegeta snarled. “I don’t want you!” He could feel a chill from where his skin was exposed. This wasn’t looking good.

“I have waited. I’ve watched you, even.” The false saiyan pulled the last of that fabric away, revealing the beauty below. “So fantastic, the gods would be pleased.” He rubbed the prince’s crotch once more. “You’ll see I’m right. You’ll see that we belong together, my prince.” He reached into Vegeta’s underwear, gasping as he took the long-awaited member in his hand. “It’s longer than I expected.” The crazed man drooled.

Vegeta pulled against the chains that bound him to the bed. He had to get away from here. He powered up, going super saiyan, but his restraints remained in place. The prince snarled, he needed to get this horror to stop. His power raised as he continued onto stage 2, but once more it wasn’t enough. Finally, the prince went back this base form, before attempting using his god ki. From there the red super saiyan god form came free, causing the cuffs to shatter. Vegeta dug his foot into the stranger’s gut, sending him flying across the room. With that, the prince got up and flew out of the room. He looked at the world around him. This wasn’t Earth at all. He tried to sense around him, but there wasn’t another soul around him. He attempted to sense out further, but again, there was nothing… what was this place? The prince ignored that he wasn’t dressed and wished that he had that instant transmission ability of Kakarot’s.

Vegeta decided to fly off into the realm of the dead. At least that’s what it looked like to him. Was he even in the same universe? Where had he been taken? The prince found some old clothes and put them on. Sure, these belonged to a kai, but he wasn’t going to be picky right now. He had almost been raped by that Kakarot wannabe.

As the prince head down another hall, he backed away. There stood Kakarot. The third class’s back was to him, though. That orange gi was a sight that the prince never thought he would be happy to see. But then, Vegeta reminded himself that that kind of thinking landed him in a place like this. He backed away as he attempted to sense the Ki of the being in front of him. Vegeta said nothing.

The orange clad vision turned to face him. The grin there was happy, until it laid eyes on him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Kakarot?” Vegeta felt very confused. He was sure this was the fake.

“You still think that I’m going to leave Chichi for you?!” Kakarot moved closer, his eyes enraged. “You’re so disgusting! Like I would want a vile weakling like you!”

The prince growled and attempted to attack. “Who are you calling weak?!” His hand was caught though and twisted around. Vegeta felt a wave of panic as he was pushed against the wall. He struggled against the strength of his rival.

There was laughter behind him. “All I see is weakness. You’re pathetic.” Kakarot said into his ear.

Vegeta struggled, he wanted to punch his former friend in the face… but instead felt a searing pain go down his back. “What? Kakarot?”

The laughter continued. “Enough with that silly name. Call me, Goku!” He twisted that arm, allowing it to snap.

Vegeta snarled against the wall feeling nothing but pain as the broken bones grinded against each other. He bit his lips as he tried to hold back any other sounds of pain. He wouldn’t give into this. This was fake. The one doing this wasn’t Kakarot.

The prince was forced to turn, placing him in front of a sea of orange. “You wanted me, I guess I should give you what you wanted.” The sinister face said, ripping the prince’s newly found clothes off.

Vegeta watched feeling horror come over him again. This bastard was going to… As he prepared himself mentally for what was about to happen, a sound appeared at his side. “You have no place here.” The prince looked up, finding the stranger from before standing next to him. The Kakarot in black fired a blast, freeing the prince from the one in orange. “Are you okay, Veggie?”

The prince stared up at the stranger in shock. What was going on? He had no clue. The pain his in his arm was making him dizzy though. Blood was gushing out as he fell against the stranger in black. Everything went dark as the prince passed out.

Black chuckled to himself as he picked up his lover. Blood was still gushing from that wound, but that wasn’t a problem. Phase one of his plan was complete. He began to walk his lover back through the fog and to the bed they would share. Quickly, he took out a senzu bean. Collecting them worked perfectly with his plan. He placed it in his mouth as he fed it to his beloved. The prince’s eyes flew open as he felt a tongue moving around his mouth. Slowly and sensually, Black used that to his advantage. The bone was cracking back into place, relieving his obsessions pain. Almost on instinct, Vegeta’s tongue slid against the false saiyans, causing a groan to pass between them. He pulled back to look at his affection, there was confusion in those eyes. “Everything’s going to be fine, Veggie. I got you away from Son Goku.”

Vegeta felt dizzy. He was starving as he stared at the familar face. They looked the same, but were so different. He had only been here for what he guess was a day, and already he didn’t know what to believe. He still didn’t understand. Kakarot had never been like that before. There was no way that was really Kakarot…it just couldn’t be. He knew that the pure blood disliked him now… so attacking him wasn’t a stretch of the truth.

The saiyan in black stood from the bed. “How about I get you something to eat? You look a little out of it, my prince.” Vegeta couldn’t stop him as he kissed his forehead.

The prince turned red. It felt like he was in some kind of dream. It was like his mind couldn’t decide what it wanted. Did he want Kakarot to love him? Or did he want to be punished for his feelings? Either thought had been in his head before this. Sure, he knew that Chichi would be Kakarot’s number one. He knew would be turned away… but part of him did wish that wasn’t the case. The strange man, who looked like Kakarot returned with food. Vegeta watched as he climbed on the bed, almost snuggling into his side as he ate. The prince had no choice but to take what he was given.

Vegeta expected some kind of slop. That the food would take him back to when he was in Frieza’s army… but no. The food was divine. He couldn’t stop himself from asking for more. It was almost as if it was made by a god.

Black purred. “You seem happy here.” He grabbed the bowl and placed it on the table next to the bed. The prince was staring at him as he leaned down and began to nibble at on that fabulous skin.

The prince looked down. It really did look like Kakarot was attempting to get closer to him. “I…We can’t…” Before he could say anything else, his lips were devoured. His nerves weren’t this weak, but there was a taste on those lips. A fantasy he had of the third class arouse from his memory as that tongue glided against his own. Vegeta felt himself being pushed down to the bed. It felt like he was being rewarded for something.

Black pulled up smiling down at him. “Why don’t we get some sleep? It’s been a long day, my Love.”

Slowly, the prince nodded. He was lightheaded from the kiss. His eyes closed as he felt someone cuddle into him from behind, as he caved to sleep, he had one thought. ‘Kakarot?’

* * *

 

Vegeta awoke in a rush. He found himself back in the same bed as the day before. There were no chains there to bind him though. The prince pulled himself out of bed and looked around. Clothes had been set out for him. Just like the day before, he figured that he could explore. He needed to get out of here and clear his head. The strange saiyan was messing with his mind. This was all a dirty trick. Last night, he cursed himself for falling to such weakness. That was dumb of him.

Clearly, yesterday was a dream. His captor was playing mind games with him. But that wasn’t going to work. He was going to find a way out of this place. It didn’t matter what he ran into along the way. He would get out of this maze.

Vegeta dressed, quickly and left his room. The outside, looked the same as it had the day before. The prince walked forward. This world was clearly artificial. Most of this either had to be from his own mind or from his tormentor. He would get the name of who was holding him sooner or later.

The prince made it away from the strange looking building and headed into the lower parts of the underworld. He flinched every time he heard a sound. His enemy was bound to be around the corner in this place. Vegeta made sure to sense everything around him. No place would go unchecked.

As he dove deeper though, the stranger the areas seemed to be. He had died before. Nothing around him look similar in the slightest. It was almost as if he was on some of the drugs he used to experiment with back when he was in Frieza army.

Walking through a hallway, he appeared at a set of doors. Above each door was a color. The prince felt confused as he looked over the colors. Blue, Orange, Purple, and Black, the prince stared wondering what all of it meant. There had to be a reason for all of this. What was his mind trying to tell him? Part of him was staring to wonder if he even had a captor and this was just his mind trying to push him away from his feelings for Kakarot.

Figuring that was the right answer, Vegeta opened the door with orange above it. It would be best if he faced this problem head on. As he walked in, he smirked. It appeared he was right. This looked like Earth… he was right outside of Kakarot’s house. The prince thought through what he wanted to say as the door to the house opened. Out came the third class in his orange gi. “Kakarot, we need to talk.” The prince crossed his arms.

Son Goku grinned as he walked forward. “I thought I already told you, I don’t want you, Vegeta.”

“I know that, Kakarot.” Vegeta didn’t like the look on his face. Something seemed off, but he remained. This was his mind. He needed to get over this weakness. “Look, I won’t bother you with my feelings, I…”

Goku punched the prince in the face. He laughed as Vegeta fell to the ground, only for him to kick the prince in the gut. “Your words mean nothing. Give up.”

The prince shook as he felt more of his bones crack. Blood shot out of his mouth as his ribs shattered. His fingers gripped the ground as he tried to hold back his pain once more. He would take this punishment. It was the only way to get past this place in his mind.

Goku laughed. “It looks like you like pain.” The third class walked around the prince, pulling his pants down. “You’re a freak. I bet you want me to do this!”

Vegeta cried out as something hard was placed inside of his ass in one go. He felt sick to his stomach. That wasn’t flesh that was being place inside of him. His fingers dug into the dirt, only to grace his palms. Blood began to drip from where his finger nails had cut in.

The third class chuckled, watching as blood came out of the prince. He moved the piece of steel faster. “What? I thought you liked getting pounded in the ass?”

The prince tried to hold back tears but couldn’t. Why was Kakarot being so rough? He shook as the bar was removed and tossed above his head. Blood covered it. His body felt numb. Vegeta flinched as the third class looked like he was going to mount him. “Stop!”

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Goku covered the prince’s mouth, hushing his screams as he prepared to push in.

Vegeta felt dirty. His mind was screaming at him as blood dripped from his body. Horror filled him as his eyes fell. It felt like he was going to die here. His body went limp as he fell against the ground. Darkness took over and it felt like he was being lifted. The prince smelled a familiar scent. ‘Kakarot?’ He didn’t understand, wasn’t the third class trying to destroy him? But as he was carried further away, the prince smelled something different. This wasn’t the same smell as his attacker. He felt himself nuzzle into that smell, there was something warm about it. His body felt cold as he was placed somewhere comfortable. But as he was placed, the warmth left. Vegeta shivered, feeling the cold take over. Foot steps were heard, each of them growing distant as the prince attempted to stay conscious.

But the blood loss proved too much. Vegeta’s consciousness faded as the cold took over. Darkness… blackness was proving to be a comfort amongst the chaos.

* * *

 

Black looked down at his beloved. A smile was etched onto his face as he grabbed another senzu. This time he mixed it in Vegeta’s food. The prince would wake up soon. It was important that he remembered this pain. As the false saiyan sat on the bed he noticed just how blue his treasure was. He grabbed some extra blankets and covered up that shivering body. His efforts would be paid back in full though. He was sure of it.

The prince’s eyes opened. He couldn’t figure out where the agony began. His body felt broken in more ways than one. “I…” He tried to talk, but he could barely breathe. His eyes looked up, finding Kakarot in black…no, it was the false Kakarot.

Black sat beside his love with a bowl of soup. “You look like you’re in pain, my Prince.” He caressed the side of that beautiful face. “Drink this, it will help.” He helped the prince up, holding his adored against him as Vegeta shook in distress. “It’s okay, Son Goku is gone.” Black gave his love a drink, letting the senzu perform its healing magic. “He can’t find you here. He’s scared to come close to me.”

Vegeta felt warmth inside of him as the pain faded. His eyes looked back up at his captor…was this even his captor? He had no way of knowing. Those eyes were staring down at him so… lovingly. He shook as his ribs cracked back into place. “What is this place?” He wanted answers.

“Don’t worry about that, Veggie.” Black leaned down, kissing his lover’s nose. “It’s a safe place. He can’t hurt you here. I won’t let him.” Their eyes remained locked as he felt the last of the prince’s body heal.

“I can take care of myself.” He couldn’t get past this pain if he was coddled like a child. This was his dream. Vegeta was starting to think he had been in some kind of accident. He had to be unconscious and those doors had to be the way out.

“Are you sure about that, my love?” Black whispered into his adored’s ear. “I can protect you. Our love is strong.”

“Our love?” Vegeta felt confused as he was helped up. His clothes were covered in blood. He didn’t know why, but he allowed this strange figment of his mind to lead him away. A large bathroom awaited them. “What are you?”

“It’s been a while since you’ve bathed.” Black walked forward, grabbing the sash of his lover’s outfit. “You should be pampered, my Prince.”

Vegeta felt his member twitch. It was strange hearing his title like this from Kakarot… or at least Kakarot’s voice. Believing himself to be unconscious, the prince followed the strange Kakarot into the shower. He planned to clean the blood off of himself, but froze as the saiyan in black began to strip. Those clothes came off, revealing Kakarot’s body. Those defined abs sent a different kind of chill down his spine. “I…” Before he could say another word, they were under the spray. The warm water forced his hair to fall as he stared up into those eyes. He cursed himself. His mind wouldn’t want to recover if he allowed himself to fall for this kind of nonsense.

Black slid his hands down the prince’s back, touching perfect skin. “You’re so perfect.” He purred as he grabbed the shampoo. “My prince needs to look his best.” The false saiyan placed his fingers though Vegeta’s fallen black hair. “Looking like a mortal doesn’t suit you.”

“A mortal?” The prince almost moaned at the feeling of those fingers massaging his scalp.

“Yes, you know them. The useless trash that dots the landscape of the universes. Those that push for power, but don’t understand their place.” He purred as the shampoo washed out of the prince’s hair before cleaning his own. “The world is a dark place and those that have been given power have abused it.”

Vegeta felt confused. Where was this coming from? It had been a long time since he thought things like that, but those thoughts had never been this harsh. “I already know there isn’t much you can do about it.” He felt a chill under the warmth as his member was touched. “I…”

“You can change that, my Prince. You don’t have to be mortal.” Black stated. “We can be immortal…together.” The false saiyan stroked Vegeta’s hard member under the water. “Together, forever.” He leaned forward, capturing those lips with his own. Black was surprised that he was getting some return from his love. Vegeta must have come up with an excuse for this world. “I love you.”

Vegeta groaned, feeling the stroking increase. “Kakarot…” His eyes remained on the false saiyan as the strokes increased. His hips bucked as he attempted to thrust into that heat. “Kakarot…”

Black grinned as he leaned into his lover, kissing his lips softly. “Veggie…my Veggie.” He felt that cock twitch in his hand as the prince came against him. “That’s it…get it all out.” He whispered into this lover’s ear.

Vegeta watched his seed shoot out and down the drain. Kakarot was still caressing his member though. Those eyes were staring into his and he felt like he didn’t want to leave. “Kakarot.” This was a dream, the product of an accident that he no longer remembered. He might as well enjoy what he was given.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week and Vegeta still hadn’t figured out the secret of this place… at least he thought it was a week. It was hard to figure out how time worked here. There was no sun or moon, day and night were illusions. It appeared that he was correct. This was all in his head. This place, the Kakarot in black that never seemed to leave his side, the delicious food, all of it was made up… even the twisted version of Kakarot appeared to be made up of his fears concerning his feelings. So far, he had faced it almost every day, but the outcome was the same. Agonizing pain, blood, and cold found him minutes after his run in with the stranger in orange. The prince didn’t know what to expect, he only continued to take that road down to that door. Behind it, he already knew what faced him.

Today, he planned to go back to the door, even though almost all of his bones had been broken by Son…Vegeta shook his head. He was starting to feel the affects of his beatings. He wouldn’t be controlled though, he would return to that place and take down his feelings. As the prince dressed, the Kakarot in black appeared. There was a smile on the strange man’s face. Vegeta didn’t like admitting the fact, but he allowed that man to touch him. Since the first day, it became normal for the false saiyan to milk him dry. Somewhere in the back of his head, there had to be a desire for Kakarot’s touch. Sure, he had feelings, but he wasn’t completely sure of that touch, now he could no longer deny that he wanted it. The night before the prince entertained the idea of grabbing this version of the third class and doing the same. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had the opportunity. Every night they bathed together, he tried to argue, but gave up. Kakarot insisted on looking after all of his wounds. It was kind of bizarre had far his mind had gone.

“So, what is your plan today, my prince?” Black asked, pulling his beloved against him. His heart soared as the prince turned red.

“I don’t know that yet.” Vegeta pondered going to the orange room, but thought that maybe he needed to check the other doors for once. “I may go inside that blue or purple door though.”

Black purred. “Just be careful, I won’t be here for a while.” He watched the prince’s reaction.

“Not here?” Vegeta asked. Wasn’t this his mind? He felt a bit confused.

“We’re low on food. While I’m gone, please keep your distance from Son Goku, I don’t want to lose you.” The false saiyan said, keeping their eyes locked.

“But why do we need food? This is my mind, I can make up what I wish.” The prince stated. He grabbed the false Kakarot and pulled him down into a kiss. “See, I can even do that!”

Black turned red. “It appears you can… my love.” He as a little dazed, never did he dream that his love would kiss him. “I do hate to inform you that this place is real. You aren’t dreaming.” He pulled his lover close, staring into those obsidian eyes. “You’re here with me, safe from the outside world. Safe from Son Goku.”

Vegeta trembled in those arms. Why was this so comfortable? “I don’t need protection.” He said. “Besides, I would have found a way out by now if this was real.” He pulled free of Kakarot’s grasp. “There is only one Kakarot. The fact that there are two of you makes this a dream. A vicious vision I came up with to deal with my feelings.”

“And what feelings are those?” Black asked. The false saiyan followed the prince as he walked up to the door between here and the underworld.

“You know those feelings. You constantly act on them.” Vegeta stated. “But that’s were that other Kakarot comes into play. He must be my doubt and rejection.”

“Why must he be that?” The false saiyan grinned as the prince’s hand tightened on the door. “What if that really is the real Son Goku?”

“Then who would you be?” The prince turned quickly, facing the man in black. “Either this is a dream or a trick, if this isn’t a dream, then you obviously are trying to trick me.”

Black turned red, he couldn’t help but swoon. He knew his adored was smart, but for the prince to have figured out that much was surprising. “What would I gain by tricking you?” He grabbed the prince’s arm, pulling Vegeta flush against him.

“I haven’t figured that out yet.” Vegeta said, looking for an outlet. He was getting closer to an answer. He just needed to push a little harder.

Black leaned down, taking in the prince’s scent. “That Son Goku really is a fool. To throw away someone like you for a dirty human seems impossible.” The prince turned redder.

“See, there is no way that you can’t be a dream. Only a made-up fantasy would say something as staged as that.” Once again, Vegeta was sure that all of this was just an accident. Sooner or later, he would wake up in Capsule Corps medical wing. “You talk the way I once did about weaklings. There is no way you could be the real Kakarot.”

Black grinned. “But I could be your Kakarot, Veggie.”

The prince rolled his eyes. For a fantasy, he did have to question why he would make Kakarot give him such a deplorable nickname. “I don’t think so.”

“You weren’t saying that last night.” The false saiyan dragged his hand down the prince’s sculpted body. “I remember you calling me that when I…” He rubbed the prince’s member through his pants, earning him a gasp. “Made you cum.”

Vegeta’s eyes closed as that rubbing continued. He didn’t think that the Kakarot in black would be so bold, going for him in the morning was a little strange. “I…oh.” He felt that that hand go under his waist band. Why did his touch feel so good? The prince panted gripped the false saiyan’s gi. The warm hand doing more than rubbing him. “ah…” The prince felt those lips leaned into his own and from there, he couldn’t stop himself. Vegeta dragged his fingers down the hard body in front of him. As Kakarot continued to stroke him, the prince ghosted his hand down the third class’s pants. Finally, he was rewarded as he gripped the thick cock below. Their lips disconnected with Kakarot staring down at him with desire. The prince began to rub the hardness in his hand, it was almost as if it was a perfect fit.

“Veggie…oh, that’s it…touch me.” Black was overwhelmed, he didn’t think he would get something like this so soon. “I…oh, I love you.” That hand was moving fast on him. It was as if his love wanted to see what face he would make when he came. “Veggie…oh faster…oH.”

At the same time, Kakarot’s hand never stopped. The prince couldn’t stop himself from cumming, it was inevitable. He shot out in his pants, moaning the third class’s name. Vegeta didn’t stop his hand though. “Kakarot…” He wanted to feel it when it happened.

“Veggie…oh…oh Yes…oh, OH!” Black came hard, covering the prince’s hand in his seed. It had been a long time since he touched himself last. He moaned again as he was stroked till he was dry. “My prince…”

Vegeta felt dazed, his hand was covered in Kakarot’s seed. The prince slowly pulled his hand out of the third class’s pants and stared at it. He watched as Kakarot removed his own hand from the prince’s pants before proceeding to lick it clean. “What are you…?” Vegeta turned red as he watched the sight before him.

Black groaned at the taste. “You taste amazing, Veggie.” He purred. “Everything about you is so perfect.” The false saiyan began to suck on his fingers to clean them. Internally he smirked, the prince was watching his every move. Giving his precious prince ideas for later would be useful. “I wonder what it would be like for you to finish in my mouth.” A chill went down his spine at the thought.

Vegeta turned beet red and away from Kakarot. “Such a vulgar mind.” He shook his head. “How can you be Kakarot if you’re so horny?”

The false saiyan grabbed the prince’s chin. “I just can’t help it, my love. You bring that side out of me.” He kissed Vegeta’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours, don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

The prince watched as the Kakarot in black disappeared. The stranger used the instant transmission technique. Vegeta shook his head as he walked to the bathroom. He need to clean himself off before he went exploring. He would heed Kakarot’s advice and stay away from the orange room today. He just needed to stay on the general path as always. There was bound to be something else behind those other doors worth seeing. If this was his subconscious, then he might as well see what was in store for him there.

* * *

 

Goku paced it had been 2 months since Vegeta disappeared. During that time, everyone else had returned to normal, but not the third class. He couldn’t help but wonder if the prince’s disappearance had to do with him. Bulma had found a sedative on the end of that needle, but thought that it might have to do with the fact that Vegeta was having trouble sleeping. But earth’s hero didn’t like that answer in the slightest. The act of Vegeta running away was too cowardly. There was no way that the prince would even consider it.

Goku shook his head. There was a problem with that thinking. Vegeta had wanted to leave when they spoke last. The prince wanted space away from him to sort out his feelings. Earth’s hero still felt guilty about the situation. He missed sparring with Vegeta, the prince would usually make a wise crack somewhere in the middle of their training. It was hard finding anyone as devoted to training as he was. Goku sighed and his heart ached. Did this mean that he had feelings for Vegeta too? The warrior pushed away that thought. He was happily married with two kids…even though that didn’t stop Vegeta from having feelings for him. How did Vegeta even know that he had feelings for him in the first place, it seemed odd that the prince would even admit to such things.

As Goku walked around Capsule Corp, looking for any signs he missed, he came across Bulma and Yamcha talking in one of the halls. “You don’t need to put up with this.” The human male said.

“Vegeta will be home before you know it. He’s a saiyan. He probably wanted to train without being disturbed.” Bulma stated. “And like you’re one to talk. You were the one that cheated on me.”

“How do you know that Vegeta’s not cheating on you somewhere?” Yamcha asked.

“Because that isn’t like him! He’s not as crude as you!” Bulma turned her back to her ex. “He may have feelings for another, but that’s not how it works and he understands that.” Goku’s heart stopped, the heiress knew about the prince’s feelings for him?

“If he likes someone else, why are you wasting your time?” Yamcha continued. “And what makes you think he’s going to stay away from that person?”

“Because unlike you, Vegeta confronted the person about his feelings. I wanted him to do it, cause I knew he would be rejected. Vegeta said that he expected that to happen anyway.” Bulma crossed her arms. Goku flinched… the prince didn’t expect anything from him. How many times had he get in Vegeta’s face about that? Earth’s hero cringed, why had he been so stupid? “I won’t lie… I told him to confront his feelings, because I wanted more attention from him. I figured that after he was rejected, he would transfer those feelings to me.”

As the hero stood there, he planned to say something to the heiress, but that chance never came as screams sounded outside. What was going on? Yamcha flew down the hall towards him and he slammed through a wall. Something had fired on the city. Goku flew up and looked around, soon he was surrounded by his comrades. “What’s going on?” Krillin asked, looking around at the debris. There were dead bodies in the streets.

“I don’t know. All I heard was the explosion.” Yamcha stated.

“I can’t get a ki on the person either.” Piccolo confirmed what was already annoying Goku. The group looked around, even Gohan came to see what was going on. As the group was about to fly elsewhere, a fog appeared and through that fog an attack fired at the ground. More people screamed as Earth’s hero felt each ki fade away. This was madness.

Goku flew up and into the fog, he needed to find the source of that powerful blast, but only got a kick to the stomach. The warrior felt blood on his lip as he was tossed to the ground like a ragdoll. His friends surrounded him and he was forced to look up as the fog drew closer. Goku pulled himself up, only for more surges of energy to be pushed out from the destroyer. The city smelled of dead and it had only been a couple of minutes.

A chilling laugh came from that fog. “So, you’re Son Goku. Such a pitiful creature.” There was something odd about that voice, it made the hero’s hair stand on the back of his neck. Goku chose to power up to his god form, allowing his hair to change blue. He snarled at the fog, while his companions charged attacks around him. He followed suit, preparing a Kamehameha. They would blow that fog away.

All attacks flew, meeting the fog and revealing the threat. Everyone froze as they stared up at the stranger… a stranger with Goku’s face. Earth’s hero felt violated. “Who are you?”

The man, who was wearing black, landed. He had a twisted grin on his face. “That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re in my way.”

“It matters to me.” Goku’s voice became stern. Having Vegeta around would be really useful right now. He could imagine the prince loving the opportunity to punch someone that looked like the warrior.

That grin faded to a frown. “So, you don’t plan to move? This world has been corrupted by you… humans. You’re such filthy beings.”

Tien glared at that new but familiar face. “And saiyans are any better?”

The false Goku chuckled. “Did I say that they were? All mortals are disgusting creatures. Only few should live.”

“Few? And who gets to decide that?” Goku snapped. The fact that someone was using his face to do such a thing enraged him.

“Since the gods have lost themselves, it fell to me. I guess saying few was a bit of a stretch, only one was worthy to live.” Black thought of his lover, he was still riding out the high from that morning. He could still feel his prince’s touch. That heavenly aroma of Vegeta’s skin and the taste of his seed was still on his tongue. Not wanting to completely swallow it down yet, he kept some in his cheek. It was his inspiration for an attack like this.

“So you’re saying that you’re the only one worthy of living? You’re insane!” Krillin snapped.

Black chuckled once more. “Just like a mortal, believing what they hear over reading between the lines. Such idiotic creatures.” He smirked darkly. “Try to destroy me, but I warn you that if you even get close to killing me now, you’ll bring forth a god even stronger.”

Goku snarled at the fiend. “You haven’t even given us your name!”

Gohan placed his hand on his father’s shoulder. “And who is this god?”

The dark saiyan began to circle his prey. Nothing would happen here. This was a game. A game where he made the rules. Soon, his vision would be reality. Black turned his back to the group, he already knew that their values would keep them from attacking him in such a manner. “It really is a pity that you can’t have everything you want. The world you know is about to crash down on you. Remember your choices and never forget them, Son Goku.”

With that the others watched as the stranger disappeared from sight. “Is anyone else still confused?” Yamcha asked.

“His words gave me a headache.” Tien stated.

Gohan continued to stare at where the man was. “I just want to know how he got dad’s face. His ki let out slightly at the end.” Everyone stared at the half saiyan. As soon as they saw the stranger’s face, sensing went out the window.

“So, someone had to steal my body or something like that.” Goku said, his eyes returned to where that being was standing. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around what that villain was saying. All of it sounded so…warped. How could anyone agree to a philosophy like that? To destroy everyone… it seemed impossible and disturbing at the same time.

“We should probably head back. Bulma will want to know about this.” Yamcha said. The group flew back, finding Trunks and Bulma standing outside of their house. They both looked scared.

“Did you guys figure out what that was?” Bulma asked and listened as the newcomer was revealed to her. “So, he really does look like Goku?”

“But instead of orange, he’s wearing black.” Goku stated.

“He’s got a strange way of thinking as well.” Krillin said, crossing his arms. “That guy really thinks that killing all of the mortals will make the world right.”

Bulma sighed. “If he survived a blast from all of you, especially Goku in his god form, then it’s safe to say that he’s a threat.” She looked around. “Now I wish my husband wasn’t missing. We could use his help.”

Yamcha cringed. “We can take care of it ourselves. We don’t need him.”

Trunks walked forward, looking up at Goku. “When do you think Papa’s coming home?”

Earth’s hero tried to smile. “I don’t know, but I’m sure he’s thinking of you.” Bulma’s eyes found his and in that second he could tell that the heiress knew that he knew about her plans concerning the prince’s feelings. “Until then, we need to come up with a plan for this guy.”

“We don’t know when he’s going to strike next.” Gohan answered. “So, figuring out a plan is going to be harder than usual.”

“The boy is right, there isn’t much to go on.” Piccolo said, before getting an idea. “Why don’t we try asking Beerus or Whis? He said something about gods.”

“That’s a great idea, Piccolo!” Gohan said looking at his mentor. “If we can figure out where this guy came from we can find a weakness.”

“Maybe they know where Vegeta is too.” Goku said, watching as Bulma flinched. “Why don’t you guys head out. I’ve got something to talk to Bulma about.”

Most of the guys left, but Yamcha remained. The human looked between Earth’s hero and his ex-girlfriend. Something didn’t seem right. He noted how serious Goku looked. Normally, Yamcha wouldn’t question something like this, but it made him wonder what was truly going on. The human remembered what Bulma had said about Vegeta having feelings for another… it couldn’t be… There was no way that Vegeta would have feelings for Goku. But as he tried to argue with himself about it, the idea started to make too much sense. Earth’s hero had said that they argued. Bulma indicated that Vegeta was rejected. The prince ran because he couldn’t face the idea that Goku had turned him down. The human felt angry. Maybe he should share this with the others. Tien and Krillin would find it interesting to say the least.

Bulma walked off with Goku the two made it to the gravity room and stopped after they locked the door. The heiress didn’t know what to say. Goku must have overheard her. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Goku stated. He was mentally preparing himself for anything the heiress was about to tell him.

“Look, I…I had my reasons…” Bulma began only to be glared at.

“You know, in all of the time I’ve known you, you’ve never been this cruel.” Goku’s eyes narrowed. “You wanted me to reject him, but did you really think that Vegeta and I could move on as friends afterward. You sacrificed my friendship for your own selfish gain.”

“And what was I supposed to do?! How would you feel if Chichi told you tomorrow that she had feelings for another woman? I doubt you would be this judgmental if you were in my shoes!” The heiress struck back.

Goku shook his head. “This isn’t about me and Chichi. This is about how you thought it would be fun to play with other people’s emotions. Because you started this, Vegeta’s off in space somewhere while we have to deal with a threat.”

“Don’t pin all of this on me! You rejected him, remember?!” Bulma stated crossing her arms. “You rejecting him turned him into a zombie!”

“He wouldn’t have come to me if it wasn’t for your prodding. Let me guess, did you plan to take Trunks away if I had said yes?” Goku snapped, watching the heiress back away from him. “But I said no, so you thought you would get some extra loving from him? I thought you were supposed to be a genius! Instead, all you’ve done is alienate more people in the process.”

“Goku, it’s not like that. I… You know I’m a selfish person. How many years did I have to share Yamcha?” Tears were starting to fall from her eyes as she stared at her oldest friend.

“If you had a problem, you should have left him ages ago. It’s not like you needed him for support!” Goku snapped, pushing Bulma against a wall. He was so angry right now. His body was shaking as he stared down at her.

The heiress’s eyes changed. “That’s easy for you to say! You married the first thing that came along! You barely even know your wife!”

Goku growled. “I know Chichi plenty!” He snapped. “She doesn’t manipulate people like you do!” Earth’s hero was tired of her shit. “You’ve been this way from the beginning!”

“Well if that’s how you feel, then why did you stay around?!” Bulma snapped back, getting in Goku’s face. “Don’t act all high and mighty! I was the one that helped you get out of that house in the middle of nowhere! Without me you would have never met Roshi!” The heiress argued.

Goku shook his head. “You’re so full of yourself…”

“…and you’re not!” Bulma said.

The two stared at each other, nothing but anger was feeding between the two of them as they pounced on each other. Lips collided as months of loneliness for the heiress and guilt from the hero collapsed upon them.

Before Goku knew it, they had ended up going into Bulma’s lab. He wasn’t even paying attention to when she lost her top or when he lost his gi. The heiress was moaning as he thrust into her from behind, pushing her against a desk. He heard his name so many times, but didn’t stop. His anger was still fueling him as he the desk broke. Responding on instinct, he transmitted them upstairs to finish the deed. The saiyan didn’t know when they stopped. He passed out at one point, letting the gravity of his deed hit him as he lay there against the wife of his lost friend.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Yamcha finally caught up to Krillin and Tien. The two of them were at Roshi’s as he sat down in front of a television. He still didn’t know what to say about what he knew. The fact that they were all watching a porn was a bit strange, but he just let the time pass. Krillin had to get home to 18 at some point. “Guys, what would you do if you knew something about another person?”

“Depends on the person,” Krillin stated, grabbing his drink.

Tien could see the conflict on Yamcha’s face. “What do you know?”

Yamcha sighed. “You know I lost Bulma to Vegeta all of those years ago… but it turns out he had feelings for another person. That’s why he disappeared,” the beta male said, feeling a bit guilty about sharing this information.

“Really? I didn’t see Vegeta as the type that would like anyone. Even while he’s with Bulma now,” Krillin said, putting down his drink and looking over at Tien.

“What kind of girl has he been staring at? I bet it’s a woman that knows how to really work out.” Roshi laughed, imagining a slender body with large breasts.

Yamcha turned red. “The thing is, it’s not a girl.” All of the guys froze as they stared at him. “I overheard Bulma talking with Goku… Vegeta has feelings for Goku,” he said, remaining serious until laughter broke out around him.

“That’s rich!” Tien laughed.

“Nice try, Yamcha. Like that would happen.” Krillin was almost on the floor.

“I’m not joking! Look around you, where has Vegeta gone?” The room went quiet as Yamcha spoke, not realizing that they had more people in Kami house. “Vegeta left cause he couldn’t deal with Goku’s rejection.”

Gohan placed his hand on Yamcha’s shoulder. “You must have hit your head or something. I doubt that Vegeta, the proud Prince of all Saiyans, would cave to something like that.”

“Ask Bulma about it then,” Yamcha stated, holding his ground. “Besides, Goku’s been acting weird for months. First those two were training with each other every day then suddenly it stopped. Why do you think that is?”

Gohan growled. “Are you trying to say that Vegeta was trying to break up my parents’ marriage?”

“No, Bulma said that Vegeta expected rejection. From what I heard, she thought that Vegeta would do a one-eighty after he was rejected and go to her,” Yamcha said.

All of Kami house was quiet, until Tien broke the silence. “That would explain why Goku thought that Vegeta was mad at him the night of his disappearance.”

“Then, Vegeta’s gay?” Krillin said, the image was hard to imagine.

“Maybe we should ask my dad,” Gohan said. His confidence on the issue was now fading. If what he heard was right, then it would make sense for Vegeta to run off. The prince probably wanted to clear his head. Until then, they needed to keep their heads clear for the road ahead. It was the only way they could beat the Goku imposter.

* * *

 

Vegeta continued his trip through hell. Finally, he found the door he was looking for. He didn’t even think about the door with the orange on it. He would skip it for the day. Kakarot said he wouldn’t be around and this would give him time to think about other things.

The prince walked up to the door with purple above it. He wondered what part of his conscious would be hidden here. If his dejected guilt lay behind the orange door, what else could be here? He didn’t know what to think as he opened the door and pressed forward.

At first the room was dark, it wasn’t like the bright looking Earth of the dangerous room. It was like he entered space as cold surrounded him. What was this place?

Everything came into focus as he watched the world around him start to appear. In the darkness, control panels appeared. They were in some kind of ship. The prince looked around, finding faces that were long gone. Frieza was here. Vegeta stepped up, he could have some fun here after all.

As the prince was ready to attack, he noticed something over the tyrant’s shoulder. He walked forward looking out the window, there he saw a sight that made his heart stop. Planet Vegeta was still there. The prince turned to face Frieza, only for the maniac to start laughing. “Oh, look who finally showed up to the party.” The frost demon’s eyes lit up with excitement. Frieza dashed upwards, sending a blast through the ship and blowing up the planet. “Oh, look at that, it fell apart so easily.”

Vegeta snarled, his body flew straight up to blue as he attempted to punch the frost demon, but as his punch went through the gut of the tyrant, Frieza only laughed. “What’s so funny?!”

“It doesn’t matter what you do now, it’s already gone. You’ve already lost everything,” the frost demon stated. “You couldn’t even avenge your people. What kind of prince are you? Oh, I forgot, you’re the prince of nothing.”

“SHUT UP!” Vegeta pulled his hand free and fired a blast. It went through Frieza’s head, but that did nothing. “Why won’t you die?!”

The frost demon chuckled. “You really think you can do anything to me? The way you are now, you wouldn’t even be a passible soldier.”  Confusing the prince, the vision dove forward, hitting him hard in the gut. “You’ve given over to your emotions. Caring for others isn’t like you, Vegeta.”

The prince watched the scene around them change. They were no longer on the same deck as before. Vegeta looked around. Why was he so short? He looked around, finding himself dressed like he used to be. Behind his armor, there stood a cape. The symbol of his royal blood was etched onto his chest plate.

Vegeta walked forward, staring at himself in a mirror. It had been so long since he had seen this. His chest hurt as behind him comrades appeared. Nappa was standing there, looking annoyed. “Prince Vegeta, we’re going to be late.” He felt puzzled as to why he was a child, but found himself listening to the old fart. This was a part of his conscious anyway. Maybe there were answers here.

The prince walked into a room and at the end of the hallway stood his father. Vegeta’s heart dropped. This seemed so surreal. Every part of this vision looked so real. He couldn’t stop himself as he ran forward down that hall. It was so undignified, but he didn’t care. The saiyan child pounced on his father, only to be knocked to the floor. A look of shame was directed at him. “A warrior doesn’t show his emotions on his sleeve.”

Vegeta felt pain in his chest, but this was a different kind of pain. “You’re wrong, true power comes from…” he began.

“Has that power won you a single battle since you used it?” His father stared down at him. “You’ve given up the life of a warrior, for what? A family? Some woman that’s tamed you to be just like a human?”

Vegeta growled. “It’s not like that!”

“Then what is it?” His father strode closer, leaving his foot on the back of the prince’s cape. The cloth ripped as Vegeta thought of escape. “Why have you thrown away your pride? You’ve lost yourself! What used to be the prefect saiyan warrior has been tossed aside for mediocrity. You disappoint me, Son.”

Vegeta shook his head. “That was never my intention…” He felt afraid. His father had always spoiled him, but then again, he was a model saiyan then.

“Even more, you’ve allowed your child to fall for that same weakness. Giving into some human’s demands is criminal of you!” King Vegeta snapped as his hand lowered. A blast fired, only for the prince to roll out of the way, quickly he jumped up slashing the head off of his father’s form.

The prince turned watching as the head hit the floor, his eyes stared at his as the eyes turned in their sockets, looking back at him. “You can’t say I’m weak!” Vegeta growled. He walked closer to the head, those eyes were gazing up at him. “I wasn’t the one that sold our kind down the drain. I’m not as weak as you!”

“Prove it,” the head said only to smirk as the child Vegeta powered up an attack. His power raised, going from super to god form to blue. The boy snarled, looking down at his father.

“Unlike you, I’m not a disappointment.” The blast left his hand causing the head to incinerate. It was strange to watch, but he felt no grief. A dark smirk appeared on his face as Frieza returned. “What is that you want now?”

The frost demon powered up, going to his golden form. “Taking that buffoon down was one thing. A monkey like you doesn’t stand a chance against me.” Frieza chuckled, only to for the prince to fill his hand with ki and drive it into the frost demon’s chest. This time though, the prince spread out his ki, forcing that body to take the blow. Blood spat out of Frieza’s mouth as the frost demon fell to the floor.

Vegeta smirked as his eyes glowed. He could sense the end coming for the tyrant. “You don’t belong in here. You never belonged here.” He could see the panic in those eyes and it excited him. “Allow despair to fill you. Filth like you doesn’t deserve to live.” The boy faded, changing back into a man. His grin grew as he imagined the horrors he could inflict. That body didn’t matter. All that he needed was this revenge. In this moment, he would have it. The prince’s free hand grabbed one of the frost demon’s. He could tell that the creature was still alive. Slowly, he twisted each finger, breaking it. The sounds of bone cracking followed by loud agonized howls did more than excite him. His dark grin grew as he began to rip at flesh. At some point, Vegeta began to laugh. The prince leaned forward, ripping the purple section of Frieza’s head of with his teeth. Blood dragged down his chin as he spit out the vile skin. “Such a pathetic waste.” He dropped the body. “All of you are pathetic wastes.” He turned to find saiyans in his way. Nappa, Raditz… they were both blown away to bits in seconds. He chuckled darkly. “All of you are too weak.” He cackled. “You called yourself a warrior race, but the only warrior I see here is me.”

As he continued to laugh, the vision around him faded, allowing the prince to see the door. Vegeta couldn’t help but feel giddy. He hadn’t felt this alive in years. The prince walked into the hall, staring at the other doors. It wouldn’t hurt to take a look at them, now would it?

Feeling great about himself, the prince walked into the orange room. Just like before, he was greeted by the orange saiyan’s home. Out came the saiyan in orange who glared at him. The prince stared back, feeling his weakness return. “When are you going to get it that I don’t want you! No one wants you!”

The prince fought back, turning the house in the scene to rubble. “You won’t control me anymore.”

“Are you sure about that? You still love me. Why do you keep coming here, you pathetic worm?” Goku spat, before grabbing the prince’s chest and forcing him to the ground. “You’re disgusting, like a pig that needs slaughtered!”

Vegeta snarled up at his opponent, only to feel his arm break. He cringed as the pain increased. The man above him was grinning darkly as clothes were ripped. The prince was forced to hold back a scream as his body was cut open. He shook, this wasn’t what happened on his previous visits. Blood began to ooze from his chest wounds as those fingers dug through his skin.

Goku stared down at his prey. “But that’s not what you want, I know why you came here.” That monster pulled at pants, pulling out his member.

“No!” the prince shouted, feeling the orange saiyan against his ass. “Stop! AH!” There was no stopping him this time though. As he bled out, those hips moved, pushing that member deeper inside. The prince cried out in pain, the intrusion felt like it was ripping him in two.

“Oh…fuck, you wanted this didn’t you? You, nasty fuck,” Goku said with a dark grin. He moved faster, not giving the prince any time to adjust. Power increased as he felt blood go down his length. “Oh, have I hurt the princey wincey? Don’t make me laugh!”

Vegeta attempted to move the arm that was broken, but it only gave his tormentor access to his exposed bone. The prince failed to hold back a true scream as the bone was pulled out of his arm completely.

“So, the prince likes pain? I can show you pain.” Goku moved faster, ripping more of Vegeta’s ass open. The prince was shaking in fear under him. “You know, mmm, you should be a whore. You fuck just as good as one.”

Vegeta closed his eyes, hoping all of this would fade away, but the torture continued. Inside of him he felt the most painful sting as his oppressor came. The prince felt nauseous as he attempted to turn, only to choke on his own vomit. All he could smell were the combined odors of blood, bile, and sex. He felt used and betrayed as the body on top of him pulled out. He had been violated after one of his greatest victories.

Goku stood, licking his lips before spitting down on the prince’s body. “See? Pathetic.” Blood continued to drain from Vegeta as he stared down at him. Slowly, the prince passed out. Black grinned to himself as he leaned down and picked up the broken body. This day just kept getting better. He stared down at the broken bone. He remained careful as he walked out of the room. Automatically his outfit changed. Everything about this set up had been planned perfectly.

The false saiyan returned them to their room and quickly undressed his love. There was no need for clothes right now. He massaged those legs, staring down at the blood he left there. “Don’t worry, my love. You will understand why I’m doing this.” He kissed the inside of the prince’s thigh, while gazing at Vegeta’s member. “Soon, you’ll be mine forever.” Black stood, he wanted to take his prince again, but it wouldn’t do to try it now. Instead, he walked over and grabbed a senzu, this time putting it in some tea. He had brought food from a certain heiress’s lab between stops. Once he knew his love was busy in the purple room, he proceeded to that timeline.

Vegeta stirred, feeling horrible. He shook in distress as he was pulled up. “I…Kakarot, what happened?” Everything came back in flashes though as he remembered everything that happened. He was stunned as he felt those arms around him. “He…he raped…”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Black purred as he kissed the prince’s forehead. “I should have stayed here. This wouldn’t have happened.”

Vegeta looked up at Kakarot as he tried to take the tea from him, but forgot that his arm was split open. It appeared that the third class had put his bone back in place. Kakarot took the tea and helped him drink it down, all the while kissing up and down his neck. “Kakarot… do you hate me?”

“No, Veggie, I could never hate you,” Black said, kissing the prince’s nose. “You’re everything to me. I love you.”

The prince felt warm as the pain faded completely with those words. He began to feel lost to those eyes. Vegeta leaned forward, locking lips with his Kakarot. Slowly, they melted together as they fell to the bed. He felt those hands all over his skin, almost as if they were worshiping him. Vegeta moaned into his lover’s mouth, feeling as they went lower on his exposed body. “You love me?”

Black smiled, grabbing the prince’s member. “Let me show you how much I love you.” He kissed down Vegeta’s body, taking in every muscle he could find. Finally, he drifted down to the prince’s length. As he tugged on it, the false saiyan began to twist his tongue against that glorious head. He listened to his adored’s moans. “You like that, Veggie?” He went in for more, sucking the head of that large cock into his mouth.

“oH…Kaka…more…” The prince forgot where he even was. The pressure around his member felt amazing. Kakarot’s mouth was so warm and wet as it sucked him with vigor. “Please…oh, yes.” Slurping echoed in his ears as he felt the back of that throat swallow around him.

Black pulled back, focusing on the head. He looked down that magnificent body. The false saiyan twisted his tongue against the tip. “Baby, you look so hot like this.” Slowly, he twisted a finger inside the prince’s ass. The prince almost jumped off the bed, but instead of a scream, a pleasured moan filled his ears. “I love you so much. Such a commanding presence shouldn’t be silenced.” He went back to sucking on that member while curling his finger against a special place inside his lover.

Vegeta whimpered with need. “Oh…oh, yeah…Ah…” His head was thrashing against the bed as he shook with need. This was the complete opposite of what happened earlier with that man in orange. His Kakarot was sucking him with such devotion. Such a vision was just too much to bear.  “Kakarot… my… oh Kakarot!” He came hard, spilling his seed down his lover’s throat. The third class took everything and more, swallowing each and every drop of him as if it was precious.

Black popped off with a grin. “You taste lovely.” He moved back up the prince’s body, groaning as Vegeta kissed him urgently. The false saiyan pulled his prince close, feeling as those hands attempted to remove his clothing. “Do you wish to touch me, Veggie?”

Vegeta’s lips dragged down Kakarot’s neck. “I want you.” He continued kissing and opening that gi and revealing the member he wanted to see. “Kakarot wants his prince.” It didn’t matter anymore. His mind wasn’t in a good place. He wanted to forget being raped. Kakarot could help erase that.

“Always…mmm.” Black couldn’t hold back his excitement as he was pushed back on the bed and taken. His moans filled the room. “Veggie… harder… Oh… more...” That hard cock was pushing deep inside of him. “I… oh, so good.” The false saiyan whimpered as his ass taken. “Veggie…oh deeper.” Black held on feeling everything he ever wanted and more.

“Kakarot…oh…oh fuck…” Vegeta thrust into that heat. Opening up his love was easier than he thought it would be. It was as if Kakarot had been waiting for this moment and prepared himself. “My…oh, damn.”

“Yes…oh…” The prince was stroking him as he took him. “Baby…oh, Vegeta!” Black moaned as his fingernails dug at his lover’s back. His cock twitched as he came hard. “Prince…OH!” Vegeta kept moving until he came hard inside of the false saiyan. “Give me it…oh, yes…oh.”

Vegeta groaned, kissing his lover as he felt himself cum inside the third class’s ass. Their lips remained connected as he pulled out. “You’re beautiful, Kakarot.”

Black smiled up, feeling content. “I love you.” He purred as they cuddled. He felt his love fall asleep against his chest and grinned. “Soon, we will do it. Soon, existence will belong to us.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how late this is. My VTNE is less than two weeks away, so I've been studying every second I have, especially after I work all day.


	5. Chapter 5

Beerus and Whis showed up a week later, much to the annoyance to the Earthlings. Bulma told the angel everything, but no one seemed alarmed…until the grand kai showed up. “What are you doing here?” Beerus said, glaring at the shorter man.

“There seems to be a problem in universe 10. Gowasu is missing his trainee. He told me to come and check on the fighters from the tournament.” Kaioshin explained.

“Why would he ask you that?” Whis pondered. “Did he include any details about this trainee?”

“He only gave me a name, Zamasu.” Kaioshin explained.

“That’s not enough to go off of.” Beerus said as Goku and the rest rallied around him. “Let us go find this Gowasu. There has to be more than he’s telling.” Everyone grabbed onto Whis and was transported to the 10th universe. The humans looked around in awe. Bulma was even starting to take notes.

Goku walked forward, finding an old kai drinking tea. The man looked confused about the large number of people in his home. “Beerus, Whis, it is an honor.” The kai stood, bowing to those around him.

Goku continued to look around the place. He didn’t know why, but he felt uneasy about it. “We want to know more about the one called, Zamasu.” Whis said as the humans and saiyans looked around.

Gohan was taken aback by the large library that was on site. “Classical and Operant Conditioning?” He remembered the terms from a psychology class he had taken.

“I got those for Zamasu to try and curb his hatred for mortals. I thought that if he understood them, he would be a better Kai…I just didn’t expect him to take things this far.” Gowasu said.

Beerus’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not telling us everything. What has this Zamasu done?”

Gowasu took a deep breath. “He’s stolen the time rings. All of them from my reserve have been stolen. I wish I knew where he went with them, but after going into his room, I discovered what he was really planning.”

“Take us to his quarters then.” Whis said, as Gohan took some of the books from the shelf. “Why don’t you all come with? There might be a clue to this Black person.”

Goku suddenly remembered. “That guy said he wanted to destroy mortals.” His interest was piqued as he followed the gods, leaving the rest of the humans with Gohan in the hall. Most of them didn’t know what to really do here. The warrior could see that they were a little freaked out by the idea of a god impersonating him.

Goku followed Beerus and Whis down the hall where Gowasu opened a dark room for them to enter. “Be prepared, its cluttered in here.” The group walked in as Gowasu found the lights.

Earth’s hero’s heart stopped. Along all of the walls were pictures of the saiyan prince. Not a single part of the wall was visible. “I see we have a Vegeta fanboy.” Whis said, pulling what appeared to be a chart off the wall. “It looks like he had his schedule down to a science. Why would Zamasu have all of this stuff?”

Gowasu looked down in shame. “We were watching that tournament you guys were having with universe 6. I only showed it to him cause I wanted to him to see how mortals can change and grow, but as he was watching it, he was growing angrier…until that Vegeta came on.” Goku was staring at the elder kai while panic began to course through him. “He was staring at the screen. His cheeks turned red. When Vegeta lost to Hit, he rewound the fights so he could watch him again and again. That first night, I went to bed with him staring at the screen. I awoke to find him in the same place. By the time I got him away from the screen, he seemed to have changed his attitude. I thought things had become better, so I let it go… but soon after, he kept disappearing throughout the day. Each time, he would come home later, but his clothes seemed packed with things. Those books on psychology became his favorite thing and soon after, he was spending all of his time in this room. I only saw his room after he stole the time rings.”

Goku couldn’t help but feel as if he knew what happened to the prince now. There was no way around it. This Zamasu had to be Black…and with how much he liked the prince, Vegeta had to be in trouble. Somewhere out there, the prince was being stalked.

Bulma and the others finally walked down the hall, only for her to scream as she looked around the room. Her eyes filled with tears as her questions of the last couple of months had been answered. She walked over, looking at the schedules of her husband’s activities, along with a diary. She opened it, reading the first page. The kai had filled it with poetry that was all about her husband. She turned the page, finding each entry getting darker and more possessive than the last. She stopped on a page, feeling a chill go down her spine as she found a lock of her husband’s hair on the page along with a tooth brush that Vegeta had lost. That meant this kai had been in her house. She kept turning the pages, finding a piece of cord there with a confession of destroying the camera system in the gravity room. A drug list was listed on the next page. She dropped the book as everyone was still looking around the room. She already felt guilty about that night with Goku, but now she felt even worse for her weakness.

Krillin was pale as he looked around. “How did he even get pictures of Vegeta from Frieza’s army?”

“He’s a stalker from the look of it.” Tien said. “They’ll do anything to get info on their target.”

Yamcha noted that Bulma was cut out of family photos, along with Trunks and any friends, but Goku remained. He wondered why that was. “Bulma, are you okay?” Gohan asked the heiress.

Goku turned his attention to his oldest friend finding her in tears. “It was him.” Earth’s hero felt confused, until he heard what she had to say next. “He’s kidnapped Vegeta.”

The warrior felt like he had been kicked in the gut. “But how did he get close enough for Vegeta to follow him?” Gohan asked.

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. “He knew about Vegeta’s feelings for Goku.” The entire party turned to the human. Goku and Bulma looked shocked that Yamcha knew about that. “That Black guy is using what looks like Goku’s body. From there, it’s not hard to see what that guy did.”

Bulma looked down in horror. If she hadn’t have made Vegeta confess, would Zamasu have ever figured out such a thing. “He had the gravity room wired…and he cut the connection to my video feed.”

Goku felt a cold spot in his stomach. Gohan had grabbed another journal from a cluttered table. “How he stole Dad’s body is in here. He used the time rings to move to another timeline, where he used the super dragon balls to switch bodies. From there…he killed every single person in that timeline before coming back here to grab Vegeta.”

“Then he must be in that timeline.” Tien stated. “That’s why we couldn’t sense Vegeta on Earth and why Goku couldn’t find him in space. He’s not even in the same time as us anymore.”

“So, he took Goku’s body and seduced Vegeta into following him?” Beerus said. He thought the saiyan prince had a better head on his shoulders than that.

“Yes and no,” Whis said. “I believe he confused Vegeta and caught him off guard using seduction to get close enough to drug him.”

Bulma felt horrible. She just tossed that syringe because she thought that her husband might be drugging himself…now that she knew the truth, she felt disgusted with herself. Goku was right, she had played with Vegeta’s emotions and now he was stuck with some fiend that was probably raping him while using Goku’s face…while she ended up cheating on him.

Earth’s hero felt sick to his stomach. Goku ended up running out of the room and losing his lunch. His mind flashed to the last look Vegeta had given him. The prince’s lack of emotion. If only he had given him something…Goku’s head hurt. “Vegeta…” He said the name quietly to himself as he thought of the prince. Images sprang from his imagination…just what was Black doing to Vegeta with his body? Just how would Vegeta see him upon his rescue? There was no way he could look his friend in the eye after what had transpired between him and Bulma. That moment darkened his mind. Just how could he make it up to the prince? How would he make it up to Chichi? He talked about nothing but being faithful to his wife and now he had cheated. He didn’t desire anything from either of them. Goku walked forward as Bulma came out of that room. She was also puking while the others questioned Gowasu.

“Goku? I… I’m the worst wife ever.” Bulma said, crying into her hands. How could she be so selfish?

The warrior looked over at her. “No, I’m the one that ruined everything. Why am I such a fucking idiot?!”

“Goku?” Bulma moved closer, only to back away. “You love him, don’t you?”

 The saiyan pondered the question before shaking his head. “I’m not gay, as close as Vegeta and I are…were, I could never cross that boundary.” His mind felt hallow, as if his soul had been carved out. “Our friendship is basically over, there’s nothing left.”

“We have to find him. We can make things right before its too late.” Bulma said, gathering her resolve. “Sure, what we did was wrong and I regret it, but with my brain and your brawn, we will reach him.”

Goku sighed. “I guess you’re right. Even if this guy tries, he can’t break Vegeta.” He remembered just how determined the prince could be. “He is too proud for that.”. Goku sighed. “I’ll find you, Vegeta. No matter what it takes, I’ll make this mess right.”

* * *

 

Vegeta tossed in his sleep more than once. He kept remembering what happened to him. The prince opened his eyes, breathing hard as he tried to escape the reality that happened. Kaka…Goku raped him. The prince would shake until the arms of his Kakarot wrapped around him. The false saiyan pulled him close, whispering softly into his ear until he would fall asleep again. This went on for days. Just the thought of being alone was starting to terrify Vegeta. Kakarot would leave his side to grab food, while the prince stayed in bed. He hated feeling weak, but he couldn’t get past the fact that such a horrible experience had happened to him.

The prince tried to tell himself that he was still in a coma. That Goku didn’t do those things. This was all apart of his imagination. Finally, after what felt like two weeks of weakness from him, Vegeta pulled himself out of bed. He took a second to ground himself as he dressed. Kakarot was out running around. His love said something about mortals before he left. Vegeta still didn’t understand how the Kakarot of his dreams was so violent towards other people.

Vegeta finished dressing and headed down the long, narrow hall. It didn’t used to feel this way. This must have been another way that his mind was toying with him. The prince still couldn’t decide if he still had feelings for Kakarot in the real world or not. On one hand, there was Son Goku, the tyrant that beat him while mocking his pride…and then there was Kakarot. Sweet, lovely Kakarot.

The prince shook his head. Now was not the time to think about his love on his knees. How many times had Kakarot done that? It felt like a nightly affair. Afterward, he would push his lover against the mattress and take him. Vegeta sighed, trying to get his mind out of the gutter as he reached the 4 doors. He dismissed the purple door straight away. He had conquered the demons behind it. That left the other 3. The prince didn’t want to be a coward, but he needed more power before he tried the orange door again. He left it alone, going to the blue door. Vegeta opened the door in front of him and walked forward.

The scene around him changed. This was his house…did he just find a way out? The prince walked around, looking for a sign of anyone. But found nothing. Vegeta headed upstairs, his he could hear sounds coming from the bedroom. His mind flashed to that beta male and growled as he opened the door to the room he shared with his wife. The beta male was there, but he wasn’t alone. Goku was there. The saiyan in orange was behind his wife, fucking her into the mattress while she sucked off the beta male.

Vegeta went pale before turning red with anger. He glared at the two of them as Yamcha spoke. “You don’t mind, do you fag?”

Goku chuckled. “Bulma here just needed a real man to satisfy her. You’ve been too busy dreaming about my cock in your ass to do anything for her.”

“OH Goku…deeper.” Bulma moaned.

Vegeta backed away as he heard the beta male’s words. His eyes looked back at his wife. “You told them…”

Goku pulled out of Bulma and the naked heiress stood up, getting in his face. “Of course I did. Why would I want a fairy boy like you? How much did you think about sucking his cock when you were with me?”

“I never betrayed you like that!” Vegeta snapped. “I gave up everything for you!” His eyes grew darker as Goku put his arm around Bulma. “Son Goku.” He growled.

“Finally, you got my name right. Took you long enough.” Goku grabbed Bulma’s hips and began to fuck her once more. “You became a disgusting faggot. Someone had to pleasure Bulma.” He kissed her, leaving Vegeta speechless. The prince felt nothing but betrayal. All of this time, he changed who he was. He became the person Bulma wanted. A loving husband and father…did that mean nothing? He backed away, feeling his rage consume him. He was sure of nothing anymore. Every feeling inside of him was crushed as his ambitions returned. Nothing was worth saving anymore. Everything would die.

Vegeta exited the door, finding Kakarot standing there. “There you are Veg…” The prince pushed his lover against the wall, kissing the man aggressively. Whimpers caressed his ears as he remained dominant. Kakarot’s clothes were removed as the prince fucked him hard against a nearby wall. He would keep Kakarot, but everything else meant nothing. “Veggie…oh, deeper.”

“Ours…it’s all ours Kakarot.” Vegeta growled, thrusting in harder.

Black purred. “What…oh, what’s ours?”

“They’ll all die. Everything will die.” Vegeta snapped as his love moaned loudly, cumming hard against the wall. “Just you and me, Kakarot. Nothing else matters.”

Black grinned as he felt his ass fill with his lover’s seed. He turned as his prince’s cock pulled out of him. “Come with me.” The false saiyan led his love to the black door, pushing it open and revealing the love nest he had made. “Everything we need is here, Veggie.” Black fell back on the bed, welcoming his prince to follow him. Vegeta smirked down at him. “I love you.”

“You’re mine, Kakarot. The universes are our oyster.” He grinned as he came down on his lover, kissing him fiercely.

“You’ll erase them with me then?” Black turned them around so that Vegeta was below him. He smirked at the brightness of the prince’s gaze. Everything he had planned had come full circle. His prince belonged to him now. Nothing would come between them. “Let me make love to you.”

Vegeta touch his beloved’s face. “Promise me that you’ll light the worlds on fire.” Their lips mingled as passion flowed between them. “That you’ll treat every mortal like a piece of meat and embrace the warrior within. Let the streets flow with their blood while I take in the beauty of it all.”

Black moaned, taking his prince’s hand. “Nothing would make me happier, my Prince. I’ll always be your loyal warrior. Do with me as you wish.” He began to kiss his desire’s hand.

“Then show me your feelings, Kakarot. Make love to me and seal our fate.”

“Oh, Vegeta.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of chapter last Friday. My schedule got out of wack from my board exams, but at least they are done and passed.


	6. Chapter 6

Black stared down at his lover with a grin. Vegeta had just given him the magic words. The false saiyan continued to nibble at the prince’s fingers. Now that he heard the words he longed to hear, he would savor his prince. Slowly, he kissed down the prince’s arm, leading him toward his lover’s chest. Vegeta’s breathing was quiet. His lover was patient. The prince thought he was finally getting Kakarot. In time, he would lose that nickname. It would be another trial of his. Before he knew it, Vegeta would be calling him Zamasu.

The prince sighed as Kakarot reached his neck. The false saiyan’s lips were sucking at the junction between his neck and shoulder. “Kakarot…mmm.” The prince held his lover there. Vegeta was still dressed, but knew that was going to be tossed out the window soon. The prince purred as his outfit was opened. He wasn’t a fan of gi’s, but the fact that they came off with ease was nice. It took nothing for his chest to be revealed. His cock was still out from earlier as well. Slowly, Kakarot dragged his hands down the prince’s body to grasp it. A soft moan fell from his lips as he was pleasured. “I…oh, fuck.”

Black purred. “Veggie likes my touch.” He increased his speed. “How does it compare to Son Goku?”

“Don’t…oh, don’t talk about him…” Vegeta pulled his lover into a kiss. Their lips fought as he was toyed with. His member felt like it was going to explode when Kakarot removed his hand. “Kaka…” His lover kissed him in earnest before pulling back to show the prince his hard member. Vegeta felt like drooling.

“It craves your lips, my love,” Black said, touching his lover’s chin. “Wet me before I make love to you.” The false saiyan kept his eyes on the prince. Vegeta truly was everything he hoped for. To think that a mortal could be this beautiful, how was it that no divine blood flowed through those veins? It wouldn’t matter soon. He had plans for the dragon balls. His lover would need to live as long as he did. Immortality would be given to his prince on a silver platter.

Vegeta drew closer, locking his eyes with Kakarot. He didn’t question the false saiyan’s words. Heat flowed through him. His Kakarot wanted to be pleasure by him and him alone. Nothing could be sweeter than this. The prince leaned in, licking the cock that was presented to him. His lips dragged along the edge of the long member. The taste of Kakarot’s precum was electrifying his senses. Above him, he was watching the false saiyan. Those black eyes were igniting his soul. The prince sucked the tip of the member, letting more of it into his mouth with each passing second. Kakarot’s eyes closed as his hand landed on Vegeta’s head. The prince listened to the grunts and moans from his lover. Sure, he had never thought about sucking cock before. In the past, his fantasies always involved Son Goku on his knees. The third class would serve him like he should…but that traitor didn’t deserve to taste him. Nor would he ever allow that mongrel near him. He was a prince, only Kakarot would do.

Black groaned as the prince sucked down hard. Just like everything the prince did, this was perfection. He grinned down at his lover, knowing if he didn’t stop Vegeta now, he would lose himself in the prince’s mouth. Not that that wasn’t exciting, but the false saiyan had other ideas. “Veggie, I want you,” he whimpered, laying it on thick. Black had to bet that Goku would never had this option. To think that he was going to get to take his prince without having to rape him. Oh, how this would mess with that ignorant fool. For Son Goku to discover his feelings a little too late, now that would be glorious.

Vegeta pulled back, falling against the bed. He opened his legs, giving Kakarot a full view. Their eyes locked as the false saiyan drew closer. The prince watched his lover grab a bottle of lube, followed by a cold feeling against his opening. He purred as fingers scissored him open. Never before had he felt so aroused. The prince began to move himself against those fingers. “Kakarot…take…take me.”

Black smirked. “Yes, my love.” He positioned himself at his lover’s opening, only to push in a second later. The false saiyan moaned. It was unbelievable. Vegeta wasn’t tensing up as much as he had when he was playing the role of Son Goku. A purr left his lips as he leaned down to kiss his prey.

The prince felt a sting of pain, but with soft movements, it flowed away, bringing him unbelievable pleasure. Vegeta let out a groan as Kakarot thrust into him. “Oh…Oh, fuck.” His hands came around his lover, holding him while they made love. Long scratches appeared on the back of his mate. A new wave of desire filled him as that word consumed him. “Kaka…oh, my Kakarot.”

Black moaned, “So…Vegeta…mine…all mine.” He began to thrust faster, feeding the fire that was growing between them. The false saiyan could feel blood dripping down from his back, but didn’t care in the slightest. “Mine…oh, yeah.”

Vegeta cried out, this was bliss. The prince held on as their lips fell against each other. Tongues battled as his cock was rubbed. The prince moaned. Everything about his mate was amazing. “Don’t…oh, don’t stop. Kakarot…oh, Kakarot.”

“Call…oh, call me, Zamasu…Veg…” Black groaned, looking down at his lover. He wanted to hear those words.

Vegeta didn’t even think about it as the strange name fell from his lips. Looking into Kakarot’s eyes, he could see this lover’s desire had increased. “Zam…oh, Zamasu…Oh…OH!” The prince lost it seconds later. His cock shot out his seed, covering his lover’s stomach. He moaned as the cock inside of him seemed to explode. Warmth flooded him as they kissed once more. Vegeta kept pulling his lover closer. He still didn’t understand why Kakarot wanted the name change, but didn’t question what his lover wanted.

Black purred. He had lost himself completely when he heard his real name. To think that he would hear his beloved moan for him like this was more than erotic. “Vegeta…”

“Kakarot…” The prince smirked up at his lover. The false saiyan was still inside of him. He gasped when Kakarot pulled out, nuzzling against his face. “Tomorrow, we start our plans.”

The false saiyan grinned while touching his beloved’s face. “Yes, my love. No one will stop us. Everything is ours.”

* * *

 

Goku walked back into the horrid room of Zamasu. He needed time to process all of this. First, he wanted to know as much as he could about the rogue kai. The more he knew the better things would be… at least he told himself that. Second, earth’s hero was still coming to terms with infidelity How in the world of the gods was he going to make it up to Vegeta and Chichi? It felt like he was being eaten alive, but at the same time knew he deserved the pain that came with his plight.  

Goku sat down on the kai’s bed, looking around for answers. Just where did he start? To the fighter’s surprise, there were pictures of Vegeta as a child. The earth saiyan picked up an old photo. His mind went back to his first meeting with the saiyan prince. That confident, dominating presence was so dangerous, but at the same time, there was something special there. He wanted to face Vegeta once more. The other saiyan had been a great challenger on more than one occasion.

Earth’s hero knew that he couldn’t remain here. He needed to find out more about Zamasu. Thinking about the prince wasn’t going to get him anywhere at the moment. Vegeta wouldn’t want him to be wallowing in his own self-pity. Then again, if he knew just how much the earth saiyan had betrayed him… Goku shook his head, he had to move forward. If he didn’t, he would never find the prince.

Goku stood, inspecting a few of the drawers inside the room. The earth saiyan felt confused. Why were there books on robotics in here? Goku had no idea what any of this meant. Words he could never understand were listed everywhere. Something about special rooms were documented. This looked like something for Bulma to look over. There was way too much techno babble here for him.

The earth saiyan sighed. What was Vegeta doing right now? He couldn’t keep his mind off of the prince for long. Not knowing was killing him. He just couldn’t push away his guilt. This was all his fault and he knew it. Even if Bulma had forced Vegeta to come forward, his own anger and disregard was no way to react. He should have listened instead of jumping in and going for the prince’s throat. Goku sighed, he could only imagine the horrors that the prince was suffering through at the hands of Zamasu.

Gohan walked in, looking over his father. The genius could tell that his father was depressed. Yamcha’s words hit him hard. Would his father leave his mother after all of this? He wasn’t sure about his own father’s feelings in all of this. “We should go. Mom probably has a big dinner waiting for all of us. We can go over our plans when we get back.”

Goku almost jumped when he noticed his son. “Yeah…I know.” He found himself touching a small pendent that was on a desk. He didn’t know what it was. Why was something like this here? It didn’t fit in with the rest of Zamasu’s décor. “I wish we knew more.”

Gohan was prepared to get his father’s mind off of the prince when Bulma came in. The heiress looked frazzled. He had never seen the inventor look so panicked. Her attention was on his father though. “Anything new?” Why did Bulma look so…guilty? There was an awkward fog that seemed to cloud the room the moment the heiress entered, but Gohan couldn’t figure out why.

Goku tossed her the techno book he found. “I don’t know what this means, but it might be important.” The earth saiyan could tell that his son seemed agitated. “We’ll be heading back soon.” He pocketed the strange pendent. Maybe it had something to do with Vegeta.

Bulma nodded. “I’ll look through this thing when we get back. This place is just too creepy.” Normally, she would like to be surrounded with images of her husband, but this set up was just too insane. A stalker like this had to be taken seriously. Bulma could see that the gods wanted to leave, while Gohan stared at her. The heiress wondered if he knew about her affair, those eyes were filled with pity, but there were a few questioning glances. She felt angry, but for once in her life, held her tongue. This was all her fault to begin with.

The gods surrounded the group as the rest of the humans came forward. It appeared that this was all they could find until they discovered where the prince really was. Beerus stated that he wanted something to eat and the group was gone, leaving the elder kai, Gowasu alone. “Zamasu, just what have you done?”

* * *

 

Black smirked as he freed his lover from their bed. It was nice seeing the real world again. Sure, this timeline was barren, but his knowledge had paid off. The false saiyan moved his prince to a different bed. Vegeta would question him when he woke up, but that was normal. His former creation was no longer needed.

The false saiyan opened a drawer, pulling out an outfit for his lover. It was almost time for them to have a different kind of fun. Black still longed to watch his beloved in action. Vegeta’s promise of destruction excited him more than he could possibly imagine. The prince stirred in his sleep, staring up at him with a grin. “Kakarot…”

Black smirked down at his lover. “I see you’re awake, my love.” He leaned down, kissing those regal lips. It was still hard to believe that his plan had worked. The prince pulled him closer, wrapping those strong, confident arms around him. “And willing.”

Vegeta purred. “I see that lust isn’t the only thing you desire.” He nuzzled into his beloved’s neck. “Destruction calls you, doesn’t it?” The false saiyan nibbled at his neck. “I wish to see it. Let us end the lives of those around us, Kakarot.”

Black pulled up from his lover with a grin. “I want to see you. Your true glory is something I long to see. Nothing could make me feel more pleasure than to watch my love in action.”

Vegeta smirked up at Kakarot. He touched the side of his lover’s face only for his mate to turn his face so that he could kiss his hand. “You wish to see my wrath?” His body stirred. “Then let me show you just what I can do, my Love.” Quickly, he dressed. His lover had given him a new outfit. The dark armor fit his style nicely. The prince took in the room around him. Was it this bright before? It looked darker last night. He shrugged. His mind had to be playing tricks with him. As he finished dressing, he looked over at Kakarot. His lover had dressed as well. The prince touched the black gi. “Now how am I supposed to focus with you dressed like this.” He made a circle on his mate’s chest.

Black purred. “Wait till I’m covered in the blood of our enemies.” He grabbed the prince’s hand, sucking on one of his fingers. “Then you can give me everything once more.”

“What did I do without you?” the prince stated, looking up into those black eyes that he adored. Vegeta said nothing more as they left their quarters. They had a fun day ahead of them.

* * *

 

Goku paced. He could feel eyes on him. His stomach lurched, but if he ate the hero knew that he was bound to lose his lunch. Earth’s hero just couldn’t stop thinking about Vegeta and the rogue kai. All there was, was darkness. No patches of light could be seen. Even as Chichi grabbed his arm, he was distracted.

Gohan gave his father a frown. Did his father cheat with the prince? No, he didn’t think that was the case. His mind flickered to the awkwardness with Bulma. This was starting to look bad for his mother. The genius sighed as Beerus returned with Whis. Everyone turned to the gods, hoping to hear something good. “We’ve found the place. We can go there now.”

The earth saiyan didn’t object. He only walked forward. If they landed in that place, he was sure to come face to face with Vegeta again. Goku didn’t notice the looks he was getting from those around him. He had a goal now. He would find the prince. Bulma gave him a nod, while the rest of the z fighters followed him. Goku could sense his son’s eyes on him, but didn’t flinch. Gohan must have figured out his infidelity or at least reached some kind of guess about the subject. The boy had to know what his feelings were. Goku sighed as they were transported to a strange place within a universe. The saiyan looked around him. This didn’t look like the same universe 10. He walked forward with the group, finding a set of bones on the ground. Before he could panic, Beerus explained that they belonged to Gowasu.

Gohan kept his eyes on his father as they continued on into the quarters of the one called Black. He could see just how anxious his father was. If only he could have a stern talk with him. Just as he thought that though, Piccolo’s hand landed on his shoulder, getting his attention. The half blood set his gaze on what his mentor thought to be so important. Blood… it was dried against the floor of what appeared to be a bedroom. Sheets were covered in it…it was as if someone was brutally raped in this place. Gohan swallowed the saliva that collected in his mouth, he felt like he was going to be sick. Vegeta had been raped and here he was thinking that about how his parents were heading towards a divorce. “Dad…”

Goku stumbled forward. He could smell the source of the blood…among other smells. Vegeta had been raped. It appeared that this happened frequently. Every sheet was pretty much covered in the stuff, the smell of sex frequented his nose, driving him mad. “This…this is…” It felt like a weight had been dropped on him. Earth’s hero couldn’t breathe. He suspected as much, but now that it was confirmed, he just wanted to melt into the floor and cry. They really needed to find Vegeta soon.

Yamcha and Tien came around to support him, only for the former to knock a bowl full of different herbs to the floor. “What’s are those?” Tien asked as Gohan picked it up.

Piccolo took the bowl, looking the herbs over. “He must have used these to cast illusions. All he needed was to place these in Vegeta’s food. They would have made him see some interesting things.”

Gohan looked around. “This place looks similar. Like the entire thing is a bit strange. Black must have redesigned some of this place to fit with those hallucinations. Basically, if he ever wanted to pull off being in two places at once.” He could see his father’s eyes were cast down. Rage was filling earth’s hero.

“Then we should explore the rest of this place,” Tien stated. It would be better if they knew everything.

“Senzu beans.” All eyes went to Gohan. The half saiyan walked over, pulling a small bag from the back of the table. He took a few out, getting the confirmation the needed.

Goku didn’t know how he moved forward. “Why would he…?”

“He would torture Vegeta to the edge before healing him for another round, maybe?” Piccolo asked. “With this much blood, there had to be some healing going on.”

“So, he would hurt Vegeta…just to heal him. That doesn’t make any sense.” Yamcha said. “If he loves Vegeta, why hurt him to begin with?”

Gohan’s mind flashed back. “He’s using operant conditioning.” The genius got a few strange looks. “Basically, he’s punishing Vegeta when he refuses him…at least that’s what I gather, and rewarding him when he obeys.”

“So, he raped him until he wanted it?” Yamcha said, gaining a face palm from Tien and Piccolo.

Goku wasn’t paying attention to their words. All he could do was stare back at the bed. The earth saiyan sat down on the edge of the bed with his thoughts. “Where are they now?” The z fighters looked over to him. “If this was where Vegeta was kept, why isn’t he still here?” A cold chill went down his spine. Goku wasn’t liking the look of this at all.

* * *

 

“So, this is another timeline? It feels familiar.” Vegeta chuckled as he looked at what was the home he shared with his mate. Kakarot grinned at him as a strange man walked out of the shrine. The kai seemed worried, only for the prince to laugh. He had a feeling that this was the pile of bones outside of their door. “So, my love, do you want this one?”

Black walked forward, feeling his lover’s eyes on him. “If that’s your desire, Veggie.”

Gowasu backed away. “Zamasu…what have you done?” He felt fear as he looked into those eyes. Insanity was shining back at him. He tried to fight back, only caved to his screams as the body in front of him switched forms. The elder kai fell to the ground dead as the color pink surrounded him.

Black looked at his reflection. This was new… he rather liked this. The false saiyan turned back to his beloved, finding Vegeta staring at him in awe. The prince walked forward, dragging his fingers through the blood that had splattered on the false saiyan’s face. He moaned as the prince tasted the blood without question.

“It’s just like you to get a new form, Kakarot.” Vegeta didn’t really like pink, but it seemed to fit with the black gi. “Now, how about we finish up a few planets together?”

“Whatever you wish, my love.”

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

This was fortunate. He was lucky that his lover would bring him to this place. Even with all of the hatred he now felt for it, he could now give into his wrath. The sun was setting on the planet called Earth. Kakarot had just placed them next to Capsule Corp. Vegeta turned to his lover, giving him a nod of approval. This was the place where he was tormented by those fools. The prince didn’t like being mocked. Darkness surrounded him. Night had fallen. Vegeta landed at the door he entered just about every day back then, back before he knew the sting of their betrayal. The prince snarled as he opened the door, walking into the house he used to call home. His lover followed him, looking around the house as if it were some kind of museum of treasures. “I shall return. Give me a second. I need to go find my wife.” His voice was like venom as he acceded up the stairs. He could sense Bulma in what used to be their bedroom. He growled low in his throat, there was no sign of the beta male or Son Goku there. The former was easily handled, the latter would have been a problem if it weren’t for Kakarot’s presence. The Prince felt at ease as he kicked in the door to his bedroom.

Bulma jumped up from the bed. Her eyes found Vegeta standing in the doorway. “Vegeta! Thank Kami! You’re alright!” She jumped forward, only to feel a sting against her cheek that sent her back against a wall. Her back hurt instantly as she stared up at him. His eyes were cold…colder than they were back then. Her eyes scanned his clothes. He no longer looked like her husband. “Vegeta…this… you need to come back. You’ve been tricked.” Zamasu had to have broken the prince. “You’re stronger than this! Remember your pride.”

The prince snarled loudly. “You of all people don’t get to say anything about my PRIDE!” His power shot up, engulfing his body. A chilling smile formed on his lips as he stalked towards her. He could see her dragging herself into corner of the room. “What’s wrong, Bulma? I thought you wanted all of my attention?” He let out a demented laugh. “This is everything you wanted, is it not?”

“No!” She screamed in terror. “This isn’t you! You’ve allowed him to twist you around!” The heiress felt tears fall from her eyes as Vegeta kneeled in front of her. The prince’s eyes were just as demented as before. “Vegeta…you have people who care about you… don’t throw everyone away! AHH!” He grabbed her shoulders pulling her up against the wall roughly. His eyes remained dark.

“Care for me? Don’t make me laugh. None of you cared for me. I was nothing but a pawn.” The prince stated with no emotion in his eyes.

Bulma’s eyes were red, her heart shook as it crumbled to pieces. “Vegeta, I love you.”

Her hopes that his eyes would soften faded almost instantly when he chuckled. “There you go lying again. Didn’t you already make it clear to me that I wasn’t enough for you? Do you really want to play this game again? I’m not going to fall for something as idiotic like that.”

“But it’s true.” She shouted. “I do love you!”

Vegeta only smirked. “Did you tell that clown that when you slept with him?” He felt her tense up. “I saw you. You gave yourself to him willingly. If you really loved me, you would have never crossed that line.” The prince said with confidence. He dropped her to the floor, taking satisfaction in the sound she made. “I told you, your lies won’t work anymore.”

Bulma felt horrible. Zamasu found out about her one-night stand and used it against her. Her moment of weakness appeared to be her undoing. “Yes…I did that…and I feel horrible.”

Vegeta frowned. “Like I believe something like that. Tell me how much better he was then me!” He snapped, ready to grab her and give into his rage, but the prince froze. He heard a sound from downstairs. A shout was heard. He turned his back to Bulma rushing down the stairs. Kakarot had his hand aimed at Trunks who was hiding under the dining room table. He shot his lover’s hand away with a protective growl. Kakarot seemed confused as The prince reached under the table, pulling out his son.

Trunks stared up at his father. “PAPA! You’re home!” He boy hugged his father around the neck and Black cringed. He had forgotten about the child. This would be troublesome… that was until an idea came to him. This could be useful.

Vegeta felt his anger ebb as he felt the warm embrace of his only child. Trunks didn’t hate him. Trunks had never betrayed him. The boy still looked upon him like he was his hero. “I…I never meant to leave you behind.” His son pulled back from the hug, giving him a warm smile. The darkness in his heart almost shattered to pieces. Ultimate destruction…would that cost Trunks his life? Vegeta looked over at Kakarot. “Don’t look so disappointed.”

“I’m not, my love.” Black said, coming around and purring into the prince’s neck. “We can be one big, happy family. The three of us.” Having this child would hold his love in place. It would be good to reward his prince.

“Papa? Why is Goku so close to you?” Trunks asked, feeling confused about the close proximity. He figured that they were friends, but the closeness was alien to him. Guys didn’t do those kinds of things…did they?

“This isn’t Goku, Trunks. This is Kakarot.” Vegeta explained, not wanting his son to be confused. He could tell that his words didn’t answer all of Trunks’s questions, but that was to be expected.

“We will finish this matter later. There is much to do here and our time is wasted.” Black said, looking around the large house. He could still sense Bulma upstairs. Her fear was keeping her there. The false saiyan had to wonder just how beautiful his lover had looked when confronting her. There would be another time though.

“Yes, Kakarot is correct.” Vegeta stated, putting his son down and crossing his arms. “The destruction can take a pass for now. We need to move Trunks to a safe location.”

Black thought everything over with a grin. This was Vegeta’s child. It would be interesting to see if his methods worked on a child. Even going as far as to delete the mother from the boy’s existence would be a stimulating experience. “You’re correct as always, my Prince.”

Just as they were about to transmit away, a flash appeared before them, filling the room with people. Vegeta’s eyes caught one. His orange gi stuck out, everyone there was staring at him in shock. He glared, ready to attack.

“Vegeta! Trunks! Get away from him!” Gohan said, pointing at the imposter. Black only smirked back at them as neither father or son left his side. This was growing more amusing to him by the second.

Goku looked back at the prince. Vegeta’s eyes were cutting into him. His eyes took in the strange armor that the prince was wearing. “Vegeta…” He began, only for the prince to smirk. The look given to him sent a chill down his spine. Those eyes, it had been a long time since he had seen Vegeta look at him with such…hatred.

“Don’t bother with words, Son Goku.” Vegeta said, feeling satisfied with the looks of pure shock that were directed at him. Even that buffoon looked positively terrified of him, this was perfect. “Your actions have proved just what kind of man you are.”

Goku felt his mouth go dry. “You…you never call me…Vegeta this isn’t right. You aren’t yourself. He’s messed with your mind.” Earth’s hero was trying to come to terms with what he was witnessing. It was hard to process. Goku was sure that Vegeta would be strong enough to handle whatever was thrown at him. The earth saiyan couldn’t help but feel as if this was all his fault. His actions, the way he handled Vegeta’s confession, left an open door for Zamasu to use.

Vegeta almost cackled. “You think Kakarot is the one playing games, how cute.” He smirked, looking over at his warrior. His beauty in black only grinned back at him. “If anyone’s at fault here, it would be you, Son Goku.” His eyes narrowed, taking in that hideous orange gi. Such a color should be burned. “Your vileness knows no bounds.”

“Stop saying that!” Goku snapped, going paler with each use of his earth name from Vegeta’s lips. It sounded so wrong. “You’re stronger than that, Vegeta. You can fight what he’s done to you! See the truth!” The look of distain he received, was enough to freeze him in place. The prince’s eyes told him everything. Insanity stared back at him, telling him the story of the suffering inflicted upon the prince’s mind. Vegeta knew everything…Black had twisted Vegeta to a place where there was no hope in saving him…

“Tell me then, Son Goku.” The prince took pleasure in watching the buffoon squirm. He wished to destroy the man in front of him. Nothing would give him more pleasure. His abuser would be reduced to dust. “How was my wife?” He could see the humans around Earth’s hero turn to face their valiant hero. Questioning looks only fueled Vegeta’s need to spill the beans further. “You haven’t answered my question, Son Goku. I believe everyone would like an answer to the sins you’ve committed. Did you prefer that whore on her back or on her knees?”

Gohan took a deep breath. Here it was, his fears confirmed as he looked back at his father. Earth’s hero didn’t argue against the accusations hurled his way. His father was trapped by Vegeta’s words…now Gohan wanted an explanation. “Dad tell us.” It wasn’t just for his mother; his father did have a chance to possibly save Vegeta from going too far. The silence was deafening though. Goku said nothing, only staring back at Vegeta, his face a startling pale green color.

Black smirked. “You already know everything about that incident, my love.” The false saiyan knew they were wasting time, but this was fun. Watching his prince go after Son Goku was doing things to his body. Getting hot and bothered wouldn’t be too helpful in this situation though.

“I want to hear it from him.” Vegeta crossed his arms, smirking confidently back at his lover.

“What are you talking about?” All eyes went to Trunks, who looked confused. The small boy looked between everyone. “What did Mom and Goku do?”

Vegeta dropped to one knee in front of his son, he hugged the boy. It was surprising that innocence still existed in this world. “It’s betrayal, my son.”

“Betrayal?” Trunks looked around at those around them. “I don’t understand. We’re allies, aren’t we?”

“Everyone is the enemy. They don’t deserve life.” Black said with a grin as the humans planned to step forward to say something to the boy.

“But why is that?” Trunks questioned. “Who decided it?” He looked around for answers, but no one was explaining anything. “Just cause something bad happened, doesn’t mean you can give up on everything. That’s not what a saiyan warrior does, right Dad?”

Vegeta felt a sting of pride and self-doubt. He had told Trunks this in the past, but now where did this leave him? “Not all things can be forgiven, Trunks.”

“No one says you have to forgive anyone.” The boy said. “Remember when Buu killed mom? I’ve never forgiven him, even if he is a different person now.” Trunks looked away. “But destroying all of your toys just cause your sad won’t help.”

Black grimaced at the boy’s words. “Revenge is the only correct reaction.”

Trunks shook his head. “Papa can be angry, he can hate…but if he does this…he could go majin again.”

Vegeta felt a stinging in his chest. Of course, Trunks would remember that foully of his. He looked between Son Goku and Kakarot. Both seemed to be staring at him with different expectations. Goku appeared lost for words. Earth’s hero was feeling the affect of the pain he had inflicted, while Kakarot was staring at Trunks. The prince snarled, his parental instincts were taking over. The false saiyan looked like he was prepared for a kill. “Get that look off your face, Kakarot.” He snapped, keeping his eyes locked on the false saiyans.

“My love, this is all apart of their plans. They want you to side with them.” Black pointed down at the boy. “He’s just another tool of theirs!” He gathered an energy blast, firing it quickly at the child, only for the prince to block it.

Vegeta felt no conflict as he stood between his son and Kakarot. Those dark eyes. Something about all of this wasn’t right. It felt like he was back in the simulation, but at the same time, he wasn’t. Just what was going on? He looked over his shoulder at Trunks, his son stared back at him, allowing him to find the conviction he needed. His blind eyes, they saw more truth around him. “What have you been hiding, Kakarot?”

“He’s been holding you hostage for months, Vegeta.” Goku finally answered. He hoped that the prince would listen to him.

“I didn’t ask you. I asked him.” The prince stated feeling angry. All he wanted was answers. Around him, no one was innocent, save Trunks. Vegeta could sense that.

“I made you see the light.” Black answered. “This world doesn’t deserve a treasure like you.” The false saiyan announced. “Cunning, strong, handsome, daring, you’re the perfect package.”

Vegeta growled. “And you thought that keeping me in your care would earn you my affection?”

Goku looked between them. It was strange, looking at his own face speaking this way to Vegeta. “He tortured you.”

“You got no room to talk either. Just keep that dumb mouth of yours shut for once.” Vegeta snarled. It felt like he was being torn in two between two different Kakarot’s. Orange and black…who could he trust? One had allies, who shared Son Goku’s secrets. While the other, toyed with his mind. Just who was worse, the one who took advantage of the situation and ended up in bed with his wife or the one who showed him the horror within? Infidelity or rape…walls surrounded him as he felt cornered in the worst way. Months ago, he would have dreamed of having the attention of Kakarot…but now, shattered remains were the only remnants inside of him.

“Just return with me and I’ll explain more to you, my love.” Black pushed.

“Don’t trust him, Vegeta! He only wants to hurt you again!” Goku pressed.

The prince glanced between the two, both had their hands stretched out towards him. Just who should he listen to? His emotions felt as if they were about to overwhelm him as another hand was added to the fray. Vegeta looked down, finding his son in front of him. Another option came to mind. He needed time. The prince looked down at his hand, the time ring…it had been given to him. Kakarot had handed it over so willingly. The prince scooped up Trunks without a word as the two Kakarot’s argued back and forth. His mind was made up as he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

The prince disappeared before everyone’s eyes, as did Trunks. Goku was in shock. He didn’t think Vegeta would run off. The earth saiyan sighed in relief. At least the prince was far away from Black. “Now, to deal with you.”

Black snarled. “I won’t be deterred so easily.” He couldn’t believe it. For his plans to be derailed by a child. The next time he found Trunks, that child would be dead. He would get his prince back, no matter what it took. A blast came his way, only for the false saiyan to transmit away. He looked around the new strange planet he had appeared on. At least he could take his anger out on the locals.

Meanwhile, Goku turned back to his friends. All of them were glaring at him. “Guys…”

“I can’t believe you cheated on Chichi with Bulma…” Krillin said. “You know what she’s been put through, Goku?”

“I would think that you’ve already done enough. You know, with all of the times you’ve died.” Tien commented.

“I…I didn’t plan for it to happen…it just did.” Goku said, quietly through the glares. He felt very small. “You think I enjoyed it!”

“Seriously? Man, you have to be lying. Bulma is awesome.” Yamcha said crossing his arms, only to get some glares of his own. “What? If she wanted someone to cheat with, it should have been me. It would only be fair since that’s how she ended up with Vegeta in the first place.”

Gohan shook his head. “Whatever happened, I think you should tell mom what happened.” His voice was stern. The half saiyan didn’t want any excuses. “She deserves to know.”

Goku felt small as he stared back at his son. “I plan to tell her, it’s just the timing.”

“There’s no way to make the timing good and you know it.” Gohan said with a sigh. “Really, why did you have to go and do this?”

“It just happened.” Goku sat as his friends deserted him, leaving him alone with his son. “I was angry…Bulma was grieving…when I woke up and realized what happened…I…” Earth’s hero was on the verge of tears. “Gohan…I’m a monster.”

The half saiyan gave his father no sympathy. “It sucks that you’ve just realized that.” With that, he left his father alone. Just like everyone else, he needed time to think.

Goku sat there, looking down at his hands as Bulma came downstairs. Her arms were bruised as she stared back at him, falling down the floor in grief. It couldn’t get any worse now…could it?

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how late this is. I've been working some really late hours over the last couple of weeks, so having the time to write has been hard. Hopefully, I can get this update schedule back on track.   
> -Jo


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta looked around, staring at the broken-up city around him. Trunks remained in his arms as he scanned the skyline. It looked like they hadn’t completely rebuilt everything here yet. Not that that really mattered to him right now. The peace and quiet was enough to keep him calm. Nothing here was out to hurt him or his son. The prince landed, getting strange looks from the humans who surrounded him. In this time, there was no Kakarot to deal with. He needed to figure out these feelings of his and do it fast.

The prince set Trunks down. He didn’t know what to say to his son. How did one explain something like this to a child? “I hope you’re ready for some one-on-one time with your old man.”

Trunks smiled. “Just don’t go away for a long time, Dad.” He looked around, there were plenty of questions burning in his head. “Where are we?”

“It’s not a question of where…but when.” Vegeta walked down the street, finding signs singed. Capsule Corp wasn’t far from here. “Let’s go, son.”

Trunks followed his father as he took in the broken city. How could this be the future? It looked so bleak. Not only that, but his father was acting strange. Didn’t Papa say that running away was for the weak. The young boy almost stumbled when he saw his home. It was surprising to find Capsule Corp in the rubble. “Dad?”

Vegeta sensed someone inside. He knew that ki. A grin appeared on his face. It had been a while. The front door opened, where an older version of his son walked out. The older Trunks stared at him in shock. “Is that anyway to greet me?”

The future Trunks looked between his father and the child form of himself. “What? What are you doing here?” He was confused. What reason would Vegeta have for coming to the future. Did something happen in the past?

Vegeta walked forward, looking over the house. “It looks pretty well kept, besides the rubble. I thought you would be taking care of that.” He crossed his arms, giving the young man some nitpicking.

A grumble sounded behind them and the child Trunks turned red. “Sorry Dad. I’m starving.”

The future Trunks waited for his father’s attitude. He was about to offer the boy some food to get Vegeta’s arrogance off his back, but was surprised as the prince spoke. “There’s food inside. Go help yourself.”

“Is it in the same place?” the child asked, before turning back to his future self. “Please tell me that ramen still exists in this time!”

The future Trunks nodded, just for the kid to run inside. He looked back at his father. Something was off. “Want to tell me why you’re here?”

“Can’t a father visit his son without 20 questions?” Vegeta said, pushing past his future son and into the house. It looked different, which calmed his nerves. This wasn’t just another strange fantasy. He couldn’t stop himself as he dragged his fingers over a crack in the wall. The prince found himself identifying with it. The beams holding it in place were steady, but a deep cut had fissured the heart, slashing through it and leaving a large pile of drywall on the floor. “When did that happen?”

Trunks stared at his father, finally taking in Vegeta’s strange outfit. “That armor is strange. Did you have mom make you a royal outfit or something?” He wouldn’t put it past his father to do such a thing. But that’s when he saw it. Vegeta flinched. “Dad?”

The prince said nothing as they walked into the kitchen. He was surprised that it looked the same. He didn’t really know what to say to Trunks. How could he explain what had happened? If either Trunks knew he had come here because of his emotions, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. His stomach growled, earning him a snicker. The prince turned, finding what had to be the future version of his wife. Bulma scowled at him, just for him to glare back. His memory flashed, remembering her transgressions against him. “How did such a weak woman survive bloodshed, while every warrior on this dump died? Seems ironic.”

Bulma looked over at her son. She knew there were no dragonballs. “Did you come to finally give me the child support you owe me. I did raise our son alone.” She crossed her arms. “Besides, you wouldn’t have died if you had listened to me. Typical man.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “A warrior like me has no use in listening to someone like you.” His voice was cold as he opened the fridge, finding it stocked. He grabbed a bottle of sake from the back, opening it with one finger and gulping down a few swigs. Not that alcohol worked on him, but it would take the edge off.

Trunks looked back at his mother, he could tell that she was confused by his words. “We were saving that for my engagement…” His voice was stern as the prince dropped the bottle, allowing it to shatter into pieces. The alcohol flooded the floor as he noticed that his father was staring off into dead space.

“Don’t tell me that he’s already drunk. Why did you let him in here?” Bulma said, looking back over at the prince. She stormed forward, “Get out of my house!” Bulma grabbed his arm, only for his hand to grip her sharply. Her eyes filled with fear as she stared back at empty eyes. The Vegeta she knew wasn’t anything like this, her prince’s eyes betrayed his emotions, but here, all that was left was a void.

“Let go of her,” Trunks growled. There was a lot he could put up with, but having his father aggressively going after his mother wasn’t something he could stand by and let happen.

Vegeta didn’t even look at his son. Looking at Bulma, he heard a voice whispering in his ear. Kakarot’s voice echoed through his mind. ‘She doesn’t love you. I’m the only one who cares.’ The words coiled, twisting his mind around in the same loop of depression. ‘Coming here was bad, you should be with me. You love me.’

Trunks’s power shot up. “I said let her go.”

“Vegeta, you’re hurting me,” Bulma said, feeling his grip tighten. If he squeezed it anymore, her arm would break.

‘Go ahead. She’s wounded you, my love. Kill her.’ The vision of Kakarot appeared behind Bulma. A twisted grin appeared on the false saiyan’s face. Vegeta watched as the gi changed color, going from black to orange. The new Kakarot licked Bulma’s neck as his vision grew shakier. ‘She wants a real man. You’re just too weak.’

Trunks was prepared to dive forward to attack, when someone spoke from the doorway. “Papa?” The young boy dove in, grabbing his father’s leg. Bulma and the future Trunks stared down at the boy as he got Vegeta’s attention. “Why is there stuff on the floor?”

The visions faded away as the prince blinked. Vegeta looked down, finding broken glass near his son’s feet. He released Bulma’s arm, feeling a slap across his face, but didn’t pay it any mind as he grabbed his son’s hand before it touched any of the broken glass. “I’ll clean this up. One of these robots can get you some dinner.”

Bulma glared at the prince, as did the future Trunks. Both of them were confused. Why was Vegeta acting so weird? As much as she wanted to kick him out, it appeared that the younger Trunks wasn’t letting his father out of his sight. “I forgot how cute you were when you were younger,” she said to her older son.

The future Trunks grinned, but the younger frowned. “I’m not cute, I’m a proud saiyan warrior.” Both gaped at him. “Isn’t that right, Papa?”

Vegeta finally grinned. “You’re correct.” He ruffled the boy’s hair. “Presence means everything.” The mess was already cleaned up as he sat down next to the boy.

Bulma watched the two. This was strange. “It’s like he’s a mini Vegeta…”

The future Trunks looked on as a robot did bring food to the table. He sat down, feeling envious of the bond father and son had. “Dad, why did you come here?” He still wanted answers.

The heiress sat down as well, not paying attention to the food placed in front of her. “Yes, you don’t switch timelines for just anything.”

Vegeta looked over at the future duo. He didn’t want to spill why he was here. “As I said, it’s just a visit.” He read suspicion in their eyes immediately.

“You seriously came here for a visit?” Future Trunks said. “You messed with the timeline for nothing…”

“Precisely.” The prince stuffed his face. Months of eating the same stew had been fine when he was in confinement, but tasting real food was a completely new experience.

“Of all the irresponsible, idiotic ideas…” Bulma snapped, ready to explode.

“Papa?” All eyes turned to the younger Trunks. “Where did you go before?”

Vegeta stiffened. “Don’t worry about that.”

“But you were gone for a long time. You never leave without saying where you’re going,” the child said. “And that weird guy came back with you.”

The prince sighed. “It looks like someone’s ready for their bath.” He needed to change the subject. He caught the strange looks thrown at him, choosing to ignore them. Vegeta looked over at a clock. It was already late. “Yes, it’s way past your bedtime.” The child’s plate was clear as the prince stood, grabbing Trunks and tossing him over his shoulder.

“Come on, Dad! I can stay up a little longer,” Trunks argued, but yawned at the same time. He tried to cover his mouth, but it was too late.

“And what was that?” the prince said with a smirk. “A warrior does nothing but shorten his lifespan by not sleeping.”

“But you're never in bed early. Mom says you're usually up past 2…then you get up at 5,” the child said. “Why don’t you sleep longer, Papa?”

“Trunks, I thought I said it was bedtime.” He walked up the stairs, finding a spare bedroom. The prince set his son on the bed, the boy looked up at him, expecting a story. Vegeta sighed. “Which one do you want tonight?” He could sense that they had been followed.

“I want the story of Squlish the fool,” Trunks said, almost sitting up. It had been a while since his father had told him any saiyan folktales.

The prince sat on the side of the bed. It was a funny story to someone who was weak, so of course Trunks would want to hear it. “Fine, down in the valley, thousands of years ago, lived a foolish saiyan named, Squlish. Squlish believed that he was the strongest, no matter how many times he had been beaten. A disgraced soldier with no place to go. Alone in his home, Squlish, believed that he finally found a way to become an elite, he had been born into such a high rank. It was only fair that he get what he always wanted. Hard work, training, those got no one anywhere.” Vegeta grinned as Trunks began to yawn. “The foolish saiyan on the night before the full moon chose to cut off his tail, telling the elites that he didn’t need the power of the moon to defeat an oncoming army of tuffles. They called his bluff, sending him directly into the battle. Squlish demanded the tuffles fall in line, but he fell to them. In one hit, he was knocked out. The tuffles pulled him back to their home city, harvesting everything they could from him.” He smiled as Trunks snored. The prince stood. It was good that Trunks fell asleep so fast. This was a lesson that his son didn’t need at all. “Power isn’t dictated by blood, but perseverance. Hardwork will always be rewarded.” He said the lesson out loud. Vegeta tucked Trunks in before leaving the room. He found the future Trunks and Bulma in the hall. They stared at him. “What?” They both looked so dumbfounded.

“You just…” Bulma felt so confused. Vegeta had never struck her as father of the year material. Sure, that story was pretty depressing, but it worked. Her expression softened. He never looked so attractive to her before.

The future Trunks couldn’t believe it. “Did you want to train before bed?” He figured that if his father was being so open, he could ask. He felt a shiver down his spine as his father grinned.

“It would be interesting to see where your power is now. The last time, you were impressive,” the prince admitted.

“Who are you and what did you do to Vegeta?” Bulma asked, not getting an answer as the prince walked away with her son. She felt strange. The prince she knew was arrogant, demanding…his soft side was rare, never coming out even after Trunks was born…this Vegeta…something about him was vulnerable. She had to wonder why he had nearly attacked her. Just what had her past self done? She smiled to herself. It would take some time, but she hoped to figure out this mystery. Maybe, she could see more of this other side to the man she once loved.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Goku looked down at his plate as dinner began. Chichi and Goten were chatting about how their day went, something about the farm passed between them, but Goku couldn’t pay any attention. He knew that he owed his wife the truth, the problem being in just how he would say it. He had already seen the damage that Vegeta had taken from his actions. It was enough for the prince to leave this time completely. The only saving grace had to be that Vegeta was away from Black. Thinking of the false saiyan made Goku’s skin crawl. He still knew next to nothing about the torture that the prince faced. Rape was involved, heavily. He could tell just from how Vegeta had been acting.

“Goten, I bet you would like to play with Trunks tomorrow. I can call Bulma to see if she can take you for the day.” Chichi smiled.

Goku’s mind came up from the murky depths. “Oh…Trunks isn’t home at the moment.” He thought up an excuse. “He went training with Vegeta.”

Chichi looked over at her husband in confusion. “But I thought that Vegeta disappeared. Don’t tell me that he ran off to train? Of all of the irresponsible…” The housewife began, only to receive a glare from her husband. “I see what you’re doing.”

Goku could only wonder what Chichi was thinking when Goten spoke up. “Can I be excused?” Earth’s hero could tell that his son knew what was coming.

Chichi stood from the table crossing her arms. “Go get ready for bed,” she snapped at her son. Goten dashed out of the room, leaving them alone. “Vegeta’s training Trunks, huh? So, I guess this means that you want to train Goten.” Her eyes burned into him. “I’ve told you more than once, I will not have another fighter in the house.”

“That’s not it at all,” Goku said, remaining in his seat.

“It’s always the same thing with you Goku, you always do these things. Vegeta left to get ahead of you and now you have to run off with our baby boy to prove that you’re better than him,” Chichi said.

“I’ve never had to do that.” Goku snapped, standing up. “Would you just listen…”

“No, Goku, you’re going to listen to me. Our baby boy is not training. We’re lucky that Gohan came out of that lifestyle. Do you want Goten to grow up, barely surviving like we do?” Chichi shouted.

Goku turned red with anger. “I just can’t do anything right with you, can I?” He walked away from her, heading towards the door.

“Just where do you think you’re going?!” Chichi stormed after him, causing their fight to escalate outside. “Running away from me, just like you always do.”

Earth’s hero finally had enough. “You think I don’t know that! You act like I don’t care about you at all, but you make it hard to love you.” Goku shouted back. “You want to know what’s going on? You really think that Vegeta was off training all of this time?” He walked closer to her, his voice thundering. “Some psycho drugged him and kidnapped him.” His wife gaped at him. “The one responsible used time to hide Vegeta away and somehow stole my body and is walking around with it. Vegeta doesn’t trust me anymore. That sociopath turned everything upside down.” His voice grew quieter. “So, when Vegeta was close to breaking apart, he disappeared with Trunks. Bulma’s a wreck because her husband knows that she betrayed him.”

Chichi’s eyes filled with tears. “Bulma cheated with Yam…” A cold chill spread through her body as a single horrifying thought filled her mind. Her head shook. “You…you didn’t…”

Goku’s eyes cast downward. “You want me to be truthful. It happened once. Bulma was racked with grief and I was angry with myself. I had no idea what was happening until it was already over.”

Chichi fell to her knees. “Goku, how…how could you? After everything…”

“Don’t you think I know that! Do you really think that I enjoy having ruined everything I touch?” Goku snapped, almost breaking into pieces as he tried to explain himself. He didn’t even know who he was talking to anymore. Was it Chichi or was it himself? Goku backed away, feeling like his head was about to explode. Why was everything in his life shattering in front of him? He denied Vegeta’s feelings for his wife…only to fuck up in the worst way possible.

Chichi walked forward, staring down at her husband. She was trying to figure out what to say when she felt a hand around her neck. Her hands came up grabbing at the large hand as it strangled her.

Goku’s eyes shot up as he felt a huge ki. He snarled, looking at Black. “Let her go!” He raced forward, only for Black to tighten his grip while smirking like the devil.

“You’re forgetting that I inherited your power with this body.” The false saiyan chuckled. “Just how easily could I break her neck? Do you want to find out?”

Goku glared back as Chichi stared back at him in desperation. She looked back, seeing a face that was identical to her husband…this had to be the sociopath that her husband had been telling her about. “This is between you and me. Leave my wife out of this,” Goku said.

Black dropped the housewife, taking pleasure at the sound she made when she hit the ground. “You seriously wanted this trash over my prince. You really are an idiot.”

“He isn’t your prince.” Goku snapped back, noticing that Black was walking closer towards him. “Just what are you doing?” he asked as his face was grabbed. He wanted to strangle this bastard.

The false saiyan only grinned. “I can see your appeal though. A handsome face, strong body, unshakeable nerve…well maybe not that last one.” Black leaned in, kissing the lips of man he wished to ruin.

Goku’s eyes went wide. He pulled back abruptly, wondering just what Black had in mind. “Oh, no you don’t. I’m not getting raped by you.”

Black smirked while licking his lips. “Interesting. I guess I could see the appeal of you.” He circled earth’s hero, feeling excited. “I’ve lost a very important toy. Do you think you could handle it?”

Goku didn’t take his eyes off of Black. “Your mind games won’t work on me. I know what to expect.”

There was a chuckle, followed by a flash. Goku felt shocked as pink light appeared behind him. He was being held back as something sharp sunk into his skin. “You thought you had a choice? How innocent of you.”

Earth’s hero tried in vain to stay awake, but the world around him was fading to black. He felt his body go limp as he was tossed to the ground. The former kai was smirking down at him. “Just what do you…?”

“You won’t be as good as my prince, but you may be enough to get him to run back to me.” Black laughed dementedly. He walked by the earth saiyan, looking down at the hag he had attacked earlier. “You refused our prince for this? You really are a golden idiot, Son Goku.” Black stuck his hand out, firing a blast through her as the earth saiyan slipped into a drugged sleep. “Now, you will play my game, Son Goku.” A sadistic smile crept across his fingers. “And you’ll love it.”

* * *

 

Vegeta tossed in his sleep, images of a real monster lingered on his mind. The Kakarot in black was touching him, but at the same time drawing blood. He almost shouted as he woke up in a cold sweat. It took him a few minutes to realize that this was a different time. The false saiyan couldn’t come here… at least that’s what it seemed like. He sighed, lying back against the bed, panting hard. A ceiling fan circled, almost as it were a blade ready to decapitate him. More horrible memories surfaced, causing him to grab a nearby wastebasket and lose any dinner he may have had. The violent retching made his chest hurt as he tried to remember to breathe. He was a saiyan warrior. The proudest of all men…but here he was, allowing some puppet master to control his every thought. When had it come to this?

Even the pleasant memories…if he could even call them pleasant, were tainted. His original feelings for Kakarot had gotten him here. It was strange. The prince had survived the eradication of their people… he had lost his father, planet, and future… he had never grieved those things, believing that it was weakness. A proud saiyan warrior didn’t allow himself to feel those emotions. He was a wall that stood without fault while chaos rang around him. The prince now felt himself questioning such philosophies.

There was a knock on the door and Vegeta almost jumped, cursing himself for the weakness that now existed inside of him. The door cracked open as Bulma walked in. He stared at her, feeling a sense of familiarity. He didn’t think as he moved over in the bed, not really noticing her shocked expression.

“Now this is odd. You’ve never been a gentleman.” Bulma said, taking a seat. She looked over at him, watching him stare at the blank wall in front of him. “You and Trunks, I have to say, I’ve never pictured you as the nurturing type.”

Vegeta sighed. “He’s my son. You expect me to just stand around and do nothing with him?” He looked back over at her. As much as he didn’t want her around, the prince had to remind himself that this Bulma hadn’t betrayed him with Kakarot.

“I’m just surprised. You never wanted anything to do with Trunks when I was pregnant and when our son came back here after the thing with Cell, there were mixed feelings.” Bulma said looking back at him for answers.

Old wounds were being torn open. “Kakarot died, leaving me no challenger, at the same time, you were busy with that company.” He could tell that he had her attention. “You’re parents raising my son.” Vegeta shook his head. “There was more potential in his pinky finger than anyone else. Gohan stood as proof that hybrids did have a place.” Bulma’s hand landed on his arm. Their eyes locked, showing him just how many questions she truly had. “We married, you worked, and I raised him. After Trunks could walk, I not only focused on getting myself to the next level, but training him.”

Bulma felt a chill. “We…married?” It felt so hard to believe. That night between them had been a one night stand. How did it evolve into something like that?

Vegeta stood, walking over to a nearby window and looking up at the night sky. “It pains me to say it, but you grew on me.” The prince wasn’t sure if he could use the word love anymore. Everything about those around him had been tainted. He sensed her walking up behind him. “I can’t give you what you want.” Bulma’s movement stilled. “Emotions, those are what brought me here.”

She felt confused. “I don’t understand.” She drew closer once more. “Vegeta, maybe I can help if you tell me.” Bulma looked up at his face, finding his expression blank. “Don’t block me out.” Trunks could get through to him…at least the younger version. There wasn’t a reason that she couldn’t do the same.

“Have you ever considered Kakarot?” His voice was sharp as she gave him a puzzled look. “Son Goku must have caught your eye at some point.”

Bulma thought back. “Maybe once, but that was right before he became engaged to Chichi. Before then, he only looked like a child. It was a bit shocking when he returned a year later.” She found that Vegeta wouldn’t look at her. “Did something happen?” The heiress cursed her past self. Was Vegeta implying that…?

“The two of you would have a bond though,” the prince stated, not looking down at her. “Of course, the first place you would have gone was straight into his bed.” Vegeta stated cruelly. “All the while, I was in hell. My mind being stripped away slowly by some Kakarot wannabe.”

The pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together for her. “Did I hurt you that much?” Bulma couldn’t believe it, but then again if they were in a loveless marriage…

Vegeta chuckled darkly to himself as he strode over to the door of his room. “I opened up to you…dare I say, I had those horrid feelings for you as well. Sure, we argued, but at the same time I liked that backbone you had. You just fell apart when I revealed something about myself.”

The heiress felt like she couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t a loveless marriage… Vegeta did love her, so what could have happened for her to end up in Goku’s bed? “I’m not here to judge you, Vegeta. If you need to let it out, do it. Concealing your emotions can’t be healthy.”

The prince sighed. These were the moments he missed. “Saiyan males form bonds with those they fight with. Without me realizing it, a bond had formed between me and Kakarot, leading to feelings I didn’t want. The longer I pondered those feelings, the more I found myself falling for that clown.” He looked down at her, finding her in shock. “I told you these feelings, you told me that I needed to tell him. An act that sealed my fate from that point forward.” His voice grew as he shook. “I was turned away, the bond between him and I was shattered…until someone else caught wind of my attraction. A kai with dark motives. Some would consider him a stalker. He used the dragon balls and stole Kakarot’s body for his plan. Once I was alone, he drugged me…dragged me away for months, and created a morbid fantasy world that I almost fell for!”

Bulma was forced to sit down. Vegeta looked on the verge of tears. The cold chill she felt…the prince had been tortured and raped. There was no way around that fact. “You escaped though.”

“Only because of Trunks.” The prince felt lost to his emotions. “If the boy hadn’t been there…I can’t tell you what could have happened.”

Bulma gave him a faint smile. “It sounds like you do understand love.” He flinched at her words. “Love doesn’t always have to be between a couple. The purest love is that between parents and their children. No matter what happened, you want to be strong for our son. Trunks is the only thing holding you to this world.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Vegeta snapped.

“You need more bonds, Vegeta. I know that the past me did something horrible to you, but can you really say that it’s worse than torture?” Bulma asked.

“I was away being tortured and the two people I had inclinations for dug into each other.” The betrayal still stung him. In the back of his mind, he imagined Son Goku with that goofy grin on his face after a spar…and the smug look that Bulma got when she won one of their arguments.

“You love both of them. Even if you say the bonds are broken, you still feel things for the two of them. I’m not saying to forgive them, but for the sake of your sanity, this false Goku isn’t healthy for you. No matter how sweetly he may speak to you,” Bulma said, looking down at her lap.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. Something about the tone of her voice sounded off. “Something has happened to you as well.” He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “Tell me.”

The heiress’s eyes filled with tears. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my son. Soon after your death, I had to…sell my body for the things I needed. I knew that I needed to keep myself and Trunks alive.” She didn’t want to talk about this. No one needed to know the struggle she had been through.

Vegeta stared down at her. Not saying much more, he touched her face. Conflict rose inside of him as he leaned down. Comfort was all she needed…and while he would deny it later, it was something he needed as well.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta’s eyes opened as the sun scorched him through the window. It looked like he had overslept. That was odd. The prince hadn’t slept this much in a long time. He planned to pull himself out of bed, but was surprised to find Bulma next to him. His mind had to take a second to process what had happened. The prince needed to tell himself that he didn’t just wake from a nightmare. Those events with the false saiyan had happened. This wasn’t his Bulma…the one that betrayed him.

He crept out of her grasp and dressed quickly. They weren’t the kind of clothes he would usually go for, but there wasn’t much of a choice. He could tell that the cargo pants and tank tops belonged to the future version of his son. It was almost comical that they wore the same size, he would remember it for later. Vegeta ended up walking downstairs, just to find both versions of his son at the breakfast table. Something about the scene before him calmed him. There were no Kakarots here.

The future Trunks stared up at his father, wondering what had taken him so long, only for the younger version of himself to ask that same question. “It’s late Papa, don’t warriors rise before the sun?”

Vegeta almost grinned. “One break won’t hurt.” He grabbed some eggs sitting between the two. The prince could tell he was being eyed by both of them.

“You never said why you came here,” the Future Trunks pondered, still wanting an answer.

“Does it have to do with that other Goku, Papa?” Kid Trunks asked, making his father flinch. “You seemed close to him and he really liked you…even if he was really weird.”

“Other Goku?” the older Trunks responded. Vegeta said nothing, almost as if his father wanted to change the subject. “How weird was he?”

“He was all about killing everyone. I’ve never see someone so batshit crazy in my life…not even Buu was that deranged,” the boy said, looking at his father. “Papa, does Goku make you feel funny?” His father said nothing once more, causing kid trunks to poke at his food. “Sometimes, Goten makes me feel funny. We have a lot of fun, but after we fused, things changed.”

The older trunks wondered where this conversation was going. “Are you saying that you like him?”

“He’s my best friend, of course I like him,” the boy said. “But I don’t want Goten to think less of me. I mean what if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore?”

Vegeta sighed. “Sometimes that’s for the best.” His heart still ached as he thought of Kakarot. He wanted this torture to stop. “Cutting your emotions off at the source will save you from the pain of rejection.”

Both Trunks’s looked at each other then back to their father. “That’s not always the case. If you love someone, trying to turn that off can be impossible,” the older one said. Suddenly, he had an idea come to him. “Dad, by any chance…are you in love with Goku?” It seemed like a long shot. The two were bitter rivals…but his father didn’t deny his words. Vegeta only stood up and left the room. The Future Trunks stood, going after his father. “I thought warriors didn’t run from their problems.”

“I’m not running.” The prince didn’t face the boy. He only looked ahead of himself. His mind was racing. Thoughts of Kakarot were still surrounding him. The prince’s mind was clouded with both Kakarots. Dark ideas came to him as his suffering clouded his judgement. “What would you have me do?”

Trunks walked forward, letting his guard down when he saw the conflict behind his father’s eyes. “You know…I fell in love once. Before Mai that is.” This seemed to catch his father’s attention. “It was Gohan. I never got the chance to say what I felt. I live with that regret. It’s a monster that lives inside of me that will never die.” Trunks sat down on the couch, wondering if his father would open up to him. “You came here for closure. That’s all I can think of. Do you still love Goku?”

Vegeta sighed. “No…I don’t think so.” He sat down, not really wanting to talk, but knew that there was no way he was going to get out of this without spilling his secret. Trunks had opened up, just as his mother had. If anyone understood pain, it would be these beings from the future. “How would anyone love a traitor like him?

“Traitor?” The word felt foreign to Trunks, especially with the name Goku attached to it. “Are you sure you don’t have the wrong person?”

“He slept with your mother while I was captured…by a man carrying his face.” Vegeta answered. “I was violated by some disturbed creature who desired me above anyone else. That false saiyan, the Kai known as Zamasu, has twisted my mind around to the point where I can’t tell reality from fiction. The only constant…the only part of my life that is certain is my son.”

The boy stared back at his father in shock. He expected a confession, but nothing like this. It was hard to imagine, his mother and Goku. “Are you sure that the cheating wasn’t just another illusion?”

“If it wasn’t for your mother and Son Goku admitting it, I don’t know. Hell, how do I even know that this is real?” The prince almost laughed. “This could all be just another part of his illusion. A twisted game that would take me back to his lair.”

“I don’t see any reason to do that,” Trunks said. “I just want to know how that boy in there was enough to bring you out of the fog?” The future saiyan couldn’t help it. Hearing that some part of him was just enough to pull his father out of the darkness was remarkable. From what he had seen last night, the bond between the past version of himself and their father was strong.

Vegeta didn’t like this. He was admitting weakness so easily here. But each time he told someone about the horror he had faced, another crack in his sanity felt as if it had been sealed. The prince thought over his answer, before telling the boy from the future. “Trunks has nothing to gain by deceiving me. Your mother and Son Goku would have continued as if nothing had happened, as would every one of their friends. The false Kakarot would have continued to control my mind as well. The boy, on the other hand, I’m all he has. My disappearance worried him, but his faith in me never wavered.” The prince sighed. “The truth is, he needed me to be his father. If I fell down that dark path, then I would fail him.”

Trunks opened his mouth, then closed it again. The words shocked him. Never did he think that Vegeta would ever open up to him fully. He looked down at his hands. “You can stay here as long as you want. I can see why Mom may make you uncomfortable…”

“I don’t need coddling.” Vegeta almost grinned. “The Bulma of this timeline hasn’t betrayed me. I can tell the difference.” His mind flashed back to when he first arrived. “I may slip from time to time.”

They exchanged a nod, while the younger Trunks ran in. The boy looked between the two. “Papa, how long are we going to stay here?”

Vegeta looked down at his son, not really knowing how he was supposed to answer. How did he tell the kid that his wounds needed healed? “I don’t know.”

The younger boy cocked his head to the side. “I like it here, but I left Goten behind.”

The prince knew that it was time to address his son’s feelings. “I know that you feel things for that boy, but you may want to think those feelings over.”

“But Goten is my best friend,” the boy said.

Vegeta reached forward, placing his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Goten may not feel the same feelings. He might reject you.”

The boy asked, “Isn’t that normal for first loves?” His father gave him a confused look. “I can’t just forget that I like him, even if it hurts. The older me is right.” Trunks thought it over, looking at his older self. “Did Goku hurt you?”

Vegeta, again, didn’t know how to answer. Just how would Trunks take it? Having feelings wasn’t considered cheating, and it wasn’t like he expected anything out of the earth saiyan. He cursed the attraction for putting him in this situation. “It’s complicated.”

“Does it involve that other Goku? The creepy one?” Kid Trunks could tell that his Future self wanted to know more about this false saiyan. They all wanted to know more, but his dad wasn’t saying much.

“Yes…” Vegeta felt a wall collapse inside of him. The image of that Kakarot in black appeared before him, loving, but twisted. He wanted to push his fears away, but they were coming at him from all directions. The very thought of any Kakarot sent an ice cold chill down his spine. Just how was he going to recover from this? Would he ever recover? “It’s not something for you to worry about Trunks.”

“But Papa, it worries you,” the boy said, giving his father a sad look.

The older Trunks sighed. “I wouldn’t push the old man too much. I think he’s had enough for one day.” He could have sworn that Vegeta almost gave him a nod. All their father needed was time. That’s the only thing he needed to get back on his feet again. Hopefully, the damage wasn’t permanent.

* * *

 

Goku opened up his eyes, looking around the strange place he had appeared in. The earth saiyan tried to pull his hands free, but found them bound with a material that he wasn’t familiar with. Goku attempted to rip his hands free, only to cut his wrists. This was really odd. The fighter couldn’t fully remember what had led to this. This place reminded him of nothing, but at the same time, everything.

The earth saiyan wondered what his family was doing, when his memory came rushing forward. A cry of anger and anguish fell from his lips. Black had kidnapped him…but worst of all, he had killed Chichi. This wasn’t fair. The housewife had already been though enough. His constant training and one-night stand had disappointed her. The last thought she must have had was the thought of him killing her. Horror and grief hit him fast, Goku wasn’t one for crying but the tears fell before he could control himself.

A chuckle came from the darkness. “I didn’t think you would be awake yet. You surprise me, Son Goku.” Black revealed himself, looking over his prize. “Oh, those tears won’t do.” He walked forward, grabbing the earth saiyan’s face. Goku attempted to bite him. “Hmm, you still have some nerve. Maybe that’s why he liked you. I still don’t understand the fascination.”

“Shut your mouth. Someone like you doesn’t deserve…” Goku began, only to be cut off.

“Me? You think I’m the one who needs to be quiet? How about the guy that found his way into the bed of his friend…oh, should I say former friend?” Black’s grin was wide as he stared back at Goku. “Don’t even try to argue with me, you made that decision. It doesn’t matter how much anger you felt. You were the one who caved to your cardinal desires. Tell me, how long have you wanted to fuck Bulma?”

Goku snarled. “I never!”

The false saiyan smirked. “Then why did you do it? You must have been in need of pleasure. If your mind wasn’t in the right place, why did you believe you would find comfort in her bed? Only someone who lusts for another would come up with logic as deluded as that.” He dragged his hand down the earth saiyan’s chest. “Too bad that same lust didn’t turn towards your prince. Then maybe he would have seen through my seductions a little more.”

“You’re a monster!” Goku snapped. “And take your hands off of me.” Earth’s hero felt disgusted by the touching, but felt himself being torn by the words. What happened with him and Bulma…did it happen because he wanted her? He continued to shake his head. The heiress was like a sister. The fact that night happened was nothing more than a fluke. “I said remove yourself.”

Black only applied more pressure. “Are you annoyed that I’m touching you or… are you actually getting hard? I don’t know if I would take you for a masochist.” His hand dragged down lower. “Now that is interesting.”

The earth saiyan had to remember to breathe. Why was that hard? It had no reason to be. “There’s no reason for someone like you to touch that. Besides, I thought you were only after Vegeta.” Not that he wanted the prince back in the devil’s grasp, it just seemed odd.

The false saiyan only stroked Goku through his gi. “Oh, I still am. I will get my prince back.” His grin grew twisted. “With you here, I have the perfect bargaining chip. Once he returns to this time, he’ll come looking for you. As much as Vegeta denounces us, our prince loves our face.”

Goku bit his lip. He still didn’t understand this plan. “You must be dense if you believe that Vegeta could still have feelings for me after what you’ve done.”

“Still trying to place all of the blame on me.” Black pulled the earth saiyan’s pants down. “I will say that the fact that you’re hung must play a role in his attraction. Vegeta does have good taste…in more ways than one.”

Goku glared down at the false saiyan. “Are you trying to say that Vegeta would even allow a bastard like you to touch him? You’re a conniving rapist.”

Black’s eyes flashed. “The number of times I tasted him, I have lost count. You should see it. The way his face contorts is just…” The false saiyan shuttered. “He fucked me so many times before he allowed me the pleasure.” He chuckled. “Not that I liked being called Kakarot so much, but it grew on me.”

Goku turned red. Earth’s hero did not want to know anything more about Vegeta’s sex life. “You forced him leading up to that.”

The false saiyan squeezed Goku’s balls, earning him a hiss. “Not if he believes otherwise. From his point of view, that pain was all you. All of his pain leads back to you.” His grip grew tighter, causing the earth saiyan to scream. “You ruined him in the beginning. You and your human way of thinking. For someone as idiotic as you, he was looked down upon. His feelings never mattered to someone like you. Admit your sins, Son Goku!”

The earth saiyan swore, his cries grew louder. Blood dripped down his leg as he tried to desperately remove himself from his chains. It was then that he understood how Vegeta must have felt. There was no escape for now, there was only the fate of being stuck with a sadistic monster. Even after he was released, he whimpered pain. Black left him with a sinister laugh. He knew it could be worse and that this torture would only grow. His mind went back to Earth, with Chichi gone…he could only hope that Gohan found Goten. More fear welled up inside of him. He knew nothing of the fate of his youngest child. For all he knew, Black could have turned around and finished the job of ruining what was left of his shattered life. “Vegeta…I…” The words left his lips as he thought about the prince. If anyone were to find him, that would be his only bet. Goku knew not to hope. There was no way in a million years that Vegeta would even think to help him. He was stuck with this monster, whether he liked it or not.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how late this was. We had an internet issue.


	11. Chapter 11

Goku’s body was slumped over as he felt the lashes continue. Blood dripped down from his back as he tried to think of something else. But with each new crack of the whip, the earth saiyan was filled with agony. Long red lines of blood covered his back, some of it dripping into the floor. He bit his lip in an attempt to push away the pain, but that was impossible. Black only chuckled when he cried out. “Now, now, you mustn’t be starting to enjoy this punishment,” the demented soul stated as Goku cried out. “I can’t have you enjoying this too much.”

“Only a fool would get anything out of this,” Goku said, feeling defiant. He knew the risks. Speaking this way would only lead Black to more torture. But in a way, that might be a blessing. He knew as long as he remained here, he would feel pain. But eventually, his body would give out. The moment he died, the false saiyan would lose.

“A fool?” Black walked around, looking Goku right in the eye. “I would think the foolish one would be the man with the shackles on his wrists.” He gently touched the side of Goku’s face only for the man to attempt to bite him. “Oh, it looks like you still don’t know your lesson. I guess I’ll need to up the pain for you.” He chuckled darkly. “Oh, and if you think that death is an option, then you really don’t know me. I would rather allow those mortals to go free than lose my favorite new toy. He switched out the whip, going for one with a more sinister appearance. He forced the whip forward, laughing darkly as the spikes dug into the earth saiyan’s back, tearing his flesh open. “There is no escape for you. Only my amusement.”

* * *

Vegeta shook his head as he looked around the courtyard that surrounded him. How long had he been here? It felt like it had been over a month. He shook his head. The memories still came in flashes. Nights were filled with the nightmare that he once lived, but that didn’t stop him from wondering what was going on in his own time. The prince looked down at the time ring. He felt like he had been running too long. If his father could see him now, he would be nothing more than a disgrace for his hiding. Vegeta stood, looking back at Trunks who was playing with the future version of his mother. The prince new this was a big risk. It was best for his son to remain here, at least until he knew what was going on back home. 

Bulma could tell that something was on Vegeta’s mind. The prince walked over to her, giving her a nod. She scooped up her son, planning to hand him over, but the prince only shook his head. “You can’t be thinking of leaving him here.”

“Papa?” Trunks said, looking disappointed.

“This way is the safest for him. Black will kill him if he comes back with me. I have to know that he’s safe from danger.” The prince only looked at Bulma. “My sanity depends on it.” Her eyes softened as she clung to his son. The Future version of his son gave him a nod, as the prince disappeared, landing back on the Earth of his own time. Vegeta walked around, giving the place a good once over. Capsule Corp looked dead. The prince walked around, finding his wife laying against the dirt. He wondered what was wrong with her, until he saw the blast through her chest. Black had to have returned here to cause him some damage. It was a good thing that he left the boy in the future.

The prince flew up, looking over the city. It looked like it was in ruins. There were no signs of life. He cursed his weakness, flying around the broken landscape, nothing looked the same. He attempted to sense anyone he knew, but found no one. Running away had cost him his second home. He tried to look for Kakarot, but he was missing. Had Black removed the earth saiyan from existence? He felt a sting in his chest as he noticed some movement across the ground. It appeared that there was a single survivor. A young boy was looking around, seeking shelter. He looked skinnier than the prince remembered.

Vegeta landed, looking down at Goten. The boy looked fearful of him. No one was left. “Relax boy.” The prince said grabbing the youngest Son. “Explain what’s going on.”

“My dad…at least it looked like my dad…he killed everyone. I don’t understand.” Goten collapsed into tears. He was sure that he was the only one left. “I found momma dead. Dad came home, the house went up in flames. I searched for Gohan, but…when I found him.” He sobbed as the prince picked him up. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere safe,” Vegeta answered. It was the least he could do. The idea of everyone being gone from his life again was painful. He landed in the future again, setting Goten down. “Find Trunks.” Those were his only words as he faded back to the past. The darkness and death around him hit him once more. He needed to face Black head on. It would be the only way to make things right. The prince reached out with his ki, looking for the tyrant…but found another. He knew that ki. Kakarot was being held prisoner. That was something he was sure of. He sighed. Of course, fate would make him choose. Looking around at the landscape that surrounded him, his decision was made. The prince knew what he needed to do. Using the time ring, he focused on Kakarot’s location. The prince new he was about to enter the cage of the monster. The creature that had defiled him more than once. There was no way that his mind could be ready for such an encounter, but there was too much on the line. His blame in all of this was roasting him alive. The prince needed to put his mind at ease. It was time to face his fears. He took one last deep breath before disappearing and reappearing in a new place. His eyes caught Son Goku. The warrior in orange was pale from blood loss. Vegeta walked forward, sensing that Kakarot’s heart was still beating. He sighed in relief, not knowing fully why. Those feelings he once felt were gone.

Goku opened his eyes, expecting Black but to his surprise he found the prince. “Vegeta?” His voice was broken as he stared back at Vegeta. He never felt this shattered before. “I must be day dreaming,” he said believing this to be a vision that his mind had conjured up, even after the prince touched his face.

Vegeta looked over Kakarot’s wounds. Large gashes appeared on the earth saiyan’s back. The prince couldn’t stop himself as he slid his fingers against the large wounds. There was a wince below him. “Relax, Kakarot.” The wounds were pretty deep from the feel. “There isn’t much time.”

“Time?” Goku looked up, staring at the prince in fear. This couldn’t be right. Vegeta couldn’t really be here. “You should leave…cough, he’ll be back at any moment.”

The prince sighed. “That’s the point, Kakarot. This demon needs to be faced.” He stood up straight, taking in the sight of the building around them. A blanket was on the floor, Vegeta picked it up, placing it on Goku’s back. It may have been stained, but his rival’s shivering gave away his pain.

“I…I betrayed you…” Goku coughed up blood. “Why are you…?”

“I don’t know,” Vegeta said, not looking at Kakarot. There was no reason to say it here. Even with everything that had happened, those idiotic feelings remained. The prince walked down the corridor. “They’re all gone, Kakarot. Earth has been purged.” Vegeta could tell that his words got the earth saiyan’s attention. “The only survivor was Goten. I took him somewhere safe.”

“Wait…Gohan…Krillin…everyone?” Goku felt his insides shatter to pieces. This mess was only supposed to destroy him, not those he cared about. Grief overtook him, causing him to sob. He felt a burning, then a loud clank as his shackles were broken. Goku couldn’t stop himself as he fell to the floor. His body ached, how could he pick himself up after all of the damage he caused?

“Now is not the time to be wallowing in your own self-pity,” Vegeta said, helping Kakarot to his feet. He grabbed the earth saiyan’s face, forcing them to stare at each other. “We have to defeat Black.” The fear in those eyes softened. “From there, I don’t know, but first we must rid the world of that monster.”

“I’m sorry.” The words fell from Goku’s mouth so quickly, that he didn’t know where they were coming from. “I never planned to sleep with Bulma…I, I was just so angry and torn. You left with no word, I found out her role in you telling me about those feelings…I’m scum and-” Vegeta’s finger landed on his lips, forcing him to stop. Goku felt a chill in his chest.

“Let us not worry about petty things right now. There’s a sociopath on the loose.” The prince looked down the halls. “First, your back needs healed.” Vegeta looked around. “I’m sure that monster had some senzu’s around.” He opened a few drawers, not finding the beans, but running across some very strange art that depicted him. “Remind me to burn this place before we leave.”

Goku stared at the prince. It was as if nothing had happened between them. He tried to walk behind the prince, but stumbled over his own feet, causing him to fall against Vegeta’s back. Goku planned to apologize, but felt a chill as the prince looked over his shoulder. Their eyes met one more. This didn’t make sense, why did he feel so strange?

The prince moved over, placing Kakarot’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on, we need to look around this place first. I know that bastard has to be somewhere.” Vegeta could tell just how weak the earth saiyan was. Kakarot was becoming delirious. The pain had to be too much for Son Goku to handle. He was dragging Kakarot along, going down each corridor while remaining alert. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, facing Black now would be difficult. Having Kakarot at full power would be for the best.

“I watched him kill Chichi, you know,” Goku said, looking up at the ceiling. Light was creeping through some cracks in the walls. “I don’t remember what light looks like…it’s so white.” He felt Vegeta’s body stiffen. “Why did you stop?”

Vegeta looked over at his companion. “I think it’s best for you not to bring up bright white lights,” the prince said, finding those defeated looking eyes.

Goku felt strange again. “You know as well as I do that you don’t see white before you die.” He almost laughed, but it hurt too much. “Where do you think he’s at?”

“If I remember correctly, there has to be a strange chamber here. We should be seeing strange visions soon.” Vegeta almost shivered as he remembered the dark twisted visions he once had in those rooms. He took a deep breath, knowing what he should expect. A door lay before them. This had to be the place. Next to him, Kakarot trembled. The prince realized that this place wasn’t made for his nightmares, but for Kakarot. “You’re not going in there alone.”

“That’s…that’s not the problem.” He really didn’t want Vegeta to see this place. How many regrets did he have?

The prince sighed. “Whatever it is, we must get past this point.” He opened the door, ignoring Kakarot’s pleading. The room looked normal, but only for a few seconds. Visions appeared, showing him a set of faces old and new. An old man he had never seen was glaring at Kakarot; Raditz, Chichi, Gohan, all of those human friends of his…and last was the prince himself. Vegeta looked down at Kakarot wondering what could be this man’s greatest fear.

“There he is. The one that killed me,” the old man said. “What did I tell you about looking at the moon?”

“Grandpa, I…” Goku began.

“You think that’s bad. I’m his own flesh and blood. He wanted me dead upon seeing me,” Raditz spoke chillingly.

“Oh, please. I did everything for that man, but was that ever good enough?” Chichi snapped

Goku shivered as his son got in his face. “Don’t get me started. Father of the year, my ass.”

“Try keeping up with him. He forgot about all of us,” Yamcha said.

“You could say that again.” Krillin crossed his arms. “If it wasn’t about fighting, then he doesn’t care.”

Vegeta stared at the false version of himself. It grinned down at Kakarot. “So, how did Bulma feel? I bet you wanted to move in on my family the entire time.”

“No…I…I didn’t.” Goku was overwhelmed, too many faces from his past were arguing.

“Sure you did. My feelings only made your lust for my wife come forward. I never knew why I even trusted a worm like you,” the false Vegeta snarked.

The prince stared at himself. It felt real, just as his visions did. But this version of himself, it felt so old fashioned. This was his voice from a different time. A man that no longer existed. He shoved his hand forward, piercing the armor of the vision, causing it to fade away. Kakarot looked up at him. “Forget this.” He blasted away the vision with ease. “This is nothing but mind games.” He grabbed the third class’s hand pulling him into the next room. Now this was really odd. Why was this place so…red? Not with the look of blood, but rose petals covered the floor. A large bed sat against the wall with red tapestries around it. A large mirror appeared above them. Candles lit, almost as if they were setting the mood. The two saiyans looked at each other, feeling confused. Vegeta led Kakarot to the bed, allowing the weakened saiyan to rest his feet. “Stay there. I’ll search this place.”

Goku remained in place, watching Vegeta’s every move. This place…it had to be made for Black’s lust for the prince. He would have felt angry, if it wasn’t for the prince’s easy dismissal of all of it. The earth saiyan watched Vegeta open a set of drawers, only for the prince to cringe. “What is it?”

Vegeta looked down into the drawer. Just what did the false saiyan want to do to him? There were all sorts of phallic devices, each of different sizes and textures. He pulled one out of the drawer, only to laugh at it. “How is this even supposed to fit?”

The third class took in the large dildo. It looked like a large dick… “Where would you even put something like that?” Goku was still clueless when it came to gay intercourse. He watched Vegeta stiffen. “Oh…I didn’t think before I asked.” He looked away, turning red.

The prince placed the dildo back in the drawer. “Are you really curious Kakarot? Or are you just dumb?” Vegeta walked back over to the bed, wondering where those senzu had to be.

“It’s kind of hard to envision what pleasure’s even like anymore.” Goku looked down, before noticing something scribed on the floor. “What does that even mean?”

“If one feels pain, Come to find the healing key?” Vegeta thought over the words, only to blush. “You have to cum.”

“What?!” Goku looked back at the prince. “Just how are we going to…?” He began only to watch the prince fall to his knees in front of him. “What are you?”

“You had a question, Kakarot. If you wish to know, lay back. This shouldn’t take long,” Vegeta said. “Think of someone else. Your wife perhaps.”

Goku stared down in shock. He should have said something…anything, but a mixture of curiosity and his own pain forced him back. He closed his eyes, wondering what was about to happen. Cold air touched him as his torn pants were pulled down. He tried to think of other things as Vegeta advised. He shivered, only for a warm hand to start stroking him. The earth saiyan didn’t know how different this really was. Chichi did this to him every once in a while. He sighed, as the strokes grew faster. Imagining his wife was becoming easier…that was until something wet appeared next to his ass. Goku’s eyes flew open in shock. Why was Vegeta focusing on his ass? The third class wanted to ask but soon found a finger pressing inside of him. “Ah…”

Vegeta kept his mind clear. This was nothing but a means to an end. He shut his emotions down. This wasn’t an act of lovemaking in the slightest. Kakarot needed a cure, this was the only way to get it. He curled his finger, looking for the spot he needed. “Relax.”

Goku felt pain, but then a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine. The earth saiyan wondered what that even was, when the prince focused on that place. “OH…oh, fuck.” The pain in his back seemed like a distant memory as the finger toyed with him. Goku whimpered. “Mmm…” Why was this so good?

The prince felt his cock beginning to grow in his pants. Why did Kakarot have to make such arousing sounds? “You like that?”

“Ve…Vegeta…” The earth saiyan moaned as two fingers pressed inside. His ass never felt like this before. “Oh…it’s so…so good.” The prince’s lips moved onto his member “OH…” Goku thrust up against the sheets. His body was hot. He was feeling lightheaded as he was sucked on. Those fingers felt like they were breathing life into him. “Vegeta…oh…oh, YES.” His seed shout out thick, landing in the prince’s mouth. Goku looked up in shock. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…” His heart stopped as the prince spit out his seed. The third class felt very confused. Why did that hurt?

Vegeta wiped his mouth before looking over. A small box had opened up. “There they are.” He stood quickly, grabbing a senzu for the third class. “Go ahead and take this, Kakarot.”

Goku started up at the prince. This was all so strange. If Vegeta had feelings for him, why was he so distant? He shook his head. It made sense. The third class had made the prince’s life a living hell. He was the one that messed everything up. Of course, those feelings were long gone. “Vegeta, there’s something I want to try.”

The prince felt puzzled. “What would that be, Kakarot?” He was even more confused when the third class pulled him down onto his lap. Vegeta looked around, wondering if this was the wrong person. Did he stumble along Black instead? Those eyes did look different than those of his captor. “You don’t have to do this. You’re straight, Kakarot.”

Goku heard those words, telling him that those feelings still existed. “You don’t have to hide your feelings. I know its hard…” He placed the senzu in his mouth and chewed, warmth filled him once more as his wounds began to heal. “We’re all each other has now.”

“Kakarot?” The prince didn’t know if this was the atmosphere or Kakarot’s real feelings. He was about to peg it on the room when Goku grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. The prince’s eyes went wide, where was this coming from? He pulled back. “I don’t think you’re in your right mind at the moment.”

“We just…”

“That was only to unlock the beans,” Vegeta said, wishing that the tightness in his pants would go away. “Once we get out of here, you’ll see.”

“Who said anything about you getting out of here?” The two of them flinched before looking back. Black stood there, enraged. “You thought that touching my prince would be beneficial to you?”

Vegeta pulled himself away from Kakarot’s grasp. His eyes glaring at the false saiyan. “I was never your prince, Zamasu.”

“Veggie…” Black began, only for the prince to continue.

“I came here for one reason. To get my revenge. Prepare yourself, for I’m about to erase you.”

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Vegeta looked over his adversary. Black was licking his lips, telling the prince that he needed to be careful. The false saiyan was a mixture of anger and devotion. It made his stomach churn. How could this monster continue to hold on to the idea of him? Hell, how did he give himself to this monstrosity? The prince got into a fighting stance, but he wasn’t the only one. Next to him, Kakarot followed suit. It appeared that the senzu had helped with morel.

“You’re not the only one who want’s revenge.” The earth saiyan said, thinking of his home. Everyone he knew was dead. Watching his wife die… to know that his friends and children were gone, it lit a fire in him.

Black glared at the two of them before taking a glance at the bed. “Just what were you doing with my prince?” He snarled, looking over the mess on the sheets. “You were fornicating!”

Goku’s cheeks turned red as he looked back over at the prince. Vegeta didn’t flinch at the words. The earth saiyan still felt confused about what had happened between them. His body…mind, all of it felt so scarred. His feelings on the subject had to be due to the torture he endured. With no pleasant emotions thrown his way, Goku fell to pleasure instantly. “If you didn’t have those locked away, we wouldn’t have had to.” The earth saiyan snapped.

Vegeta snarled. “No matter what the reason, it is not your business. I owe you nothing but a long, painful death.” The prince almost charged forward, but found that Zamasu looked enraged.

“But…Veggie…I don’t understand…you’re mine. Don’t you remember?” Black’s voice was scathing. His hair turned pink as a purple aura surrounded him. The prince didn’t back away though. “I love you…I gave up everything, just for…”

The prince dove forward, his own hair changing as Super Saiyan blue surrounded him. He landed a hit to the gut on the false saiyan. “Just to make things clear,” The prince began before twisting around so he could jab his elbows into Zamasu’s lower back. He hit the spot he wanted, causing blood to shoot out of the false saiyan’s mouth. “I belong to no one.” Vegeta snarled.

Goku watched his rival, the look on the prince’s face caused a chill to go down his spine. This expression. He had seen it back on Earth…a few months ago. But before then, he had seen this look a few more times. Vegeta’s possession by Bobbity and their first meeting came to mind. This wasn’t the clear thinking prince he had befriended. This was the genocidal monster. Goku would have stepped in if this was a normal circumstance, but considering all that had happened, there was no way that he would get in Vegeta’s way. Even if he wanted revenge, all of his pain and suffering felt earned.

The Prince planned to gouge the eyes of his foe, only for Zamasu to transmit free of his grasp. Vegeta turned to find the false saiyan behind him. Black caught his punch, pink hair glowed as he crushed the prince’s fingers. Vegeta gritted his teeth, keeping his pain to himself. “There it is. That’s who you are.” Black said with a twisted grin. “The man I fell for is standing before me. You really are a sight, my love.” Black said, only for the prince’s power to shoot up as well. The prince’s foot came up, kicking the false saiyan through the wall behind them.

Goku knew he needed to do something, but he felt so useless. It was as Zamasu said. Vegeta was a sight like this. A terrifying sight. He wondered how he could keep the prince in check. The last thing he needed was for the prince to fall off the deep end. “Don’t over do it.” Goku said, only to get a dark look from his friend…were they friends, it was hard to say.

Vegeta turned his eyes back to Black, finding the false saiyan getting to his feet from earlier. “To think that your love created this much hatred.” He blasted Black back, sending the fake Kakarot back against the wall. Zamasu’s back dragged down it, while the prince moved forward, grabbing the false saiyan’s hair and pulling him upward. “You really thought that I would like being made a fool of? How pathetic.”

“You really are beautiful.” Zamasu said, feeling his eyes lock with the prince. “Perfect in every way.”

“Don’t patronize me!” Vegeta snapped, only for his chest to be touched. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Your body…it’s just as hard as it’s always been.” Black purred, “You can be as rough as you want.” The false saiyan leaned forward, whispering in the prince’s ear. “You know I like it like that.”

“Don’t fall for his tricks, Vegeta!” Goku snapped. He felt angry for some reason as he watched the two. The third class didn’t even think as he jumped into the fray, removing Black from the prince. “He’s still the slime ball that raped you. Don’t forget that.” For some reason though, the third class felt dizzy.

The prince shook his head. Why did he almost fall for Zamasu’s sweet words? Sure, he already knew that the false saiyan would allow him anything, but Kakarot was right. He couldn’t fall under this spell again. “Let’s finish this guy of together then.”

Black frowned. He had been so close to retrieving his prince. “Veggie, don’t forget. That bastard betrayed you. You can’t forgive him for something like that, can you?”

The prince took a deep breath, calming himself. “What has happened between Bulma and Kakarot cannot be forgiven, but you were the one that caused it to happen.” The prince dove forward, allowing his anger to grow. “If you never took me from home, Kakarot would have never touched my wife.” His fingers ripped the gi in front of him angrily. His rage grew as the monster inside unleashed itself.

Goku dove forward as well. The third class bashed the false saiyan in the head, knocking Zamasu to the ground, while the prince took the advantage and began to smash Black’s head into the ground. “You belong dead.” His voice was cold as he grabbed hold of one of Black’s legs, twisting it out of place.

There were screams of horror as Vegeta pulled back. His eyes landed on Kakarot. Something savage appeared to have woken up within the third class. The prince grinned. “Should we make this fun, Kakarot?” He didn’t mean to purr, but the third class grinned at him anyway. The two went to work, slicing open the false saiyan like he was a freshly caught fish. Vegeta chuckled darkly as he cut off one part that he had once adored. “You won’t be needing this anymore.”

Goku looked thrilled as each second passed. “Do you wish to finish this now?”

The prince purred once more. “That I would.” He shoved his hand through the heart of his false lover. Blood shot out of Zamasu’s mouth, covering the floor. Vegeta stood, taking in the body of the fallen kai. He didn’t know what to say. The baggage he felt…it didn’t feel as if it had lifted yet. Fragments of his suffering remained, digging into him.

Goku’s body felt warm as he looked down at the prince. He pulled Vegeta close, staring down at his rival. A purr fell from his lips, the intense fire that had burned between the two of them was calling him to action. “What should we do now?” Goku ran his finger over the prince’s armor.

Vegeta looked up at Kakarot. Something didn’t seem right here. Why was the clown being so receptive to him? Red flags went off in his head. “You’re not the real Kakarot. Are you?”

A dark face chuckled. “I thought you would fall for that, my mistake, my love.” Black smirked back at him. “Did you think that all of your dreams just came true?”

Vegeta looked back down at the body, finding that it wasn’t there. “So this was just one of your visions.” The prince growled. “Then where’s the real Kakarot?”

“Don’t you mind.” Black stated, running his finger down the prince’s chest. “We have other matters to attend to.” He pressed his head against the prince’s. “You love me. I know you do.” Vegeta growled back at him. “Don’t fight me, we both want the same thing.”

The prince would have spit in the false saiyan’s face, but an idea formed in his head. Kakarot had to have started out with him. That had to mean that the real Kakarot must have been switched out in the fight. Black must have found a way in the chaos to switch them out. This did mean that his rival had to be injured again. Vegeta knew that to get out of here in one piece, he would have to role the dice. This was one gamble that he would have to take. The prince put on an act. “And what would that be?”

The false saiyan smirked. “I think you already know that, my love.” Black grabbed the prince’s face, pulling him into a kiss. He expected some resistance, but instead, Vegeta pushed him into a nearby wall. Excitement filled the former kai. It looked like he was going to get everything he wanted. Lips pulled away from his, only to nibble at the false saiyan’s neck. “Oh, Veggie…”

Vegeta closed his eyes as he focused on his task. The best way to find the real Kakarot was to seduce Zamasu. It appeared that all he needed to do was touch the former kai. From there, the false saiyan turned to mush. “You want your prince?” Vegeta whispered, allowing him to feel Black shiver. “I bet you want me to do everything to you.”

“Yes…do with me as you wish.” Black moaned as a gloved hand trailed down his chest and into his pants. “Oh.” He loved winning, but his mind couldn’t focus on anything else at the moment. The prince was touching him. “Touch…oh, touch me.”

The prince held back a groan. He shouldn’t be getting aroused right now. This was still Black. A gentle purr sounded in his ear, almost begging to be fucked. Vegeta took a second to steady himself. This was all to find the real Kakarot. “This may look romantic to you, but I would prefer something outside of your illusions.”

“Whatever you want.” Zamasu said with a grin, taking the prince’s hand and leading him out of the room. He felt so excited. With Veggie back, his plans could continue.

Vegeta kept himself in check. Now that he was in a place where his mind could be clear, the prince knew that he would have to really keep his guard up. “Where are we going? This looks nothing like our old room.”

“You shall see.” Black wanted to gloat. Doing it in front of that idiot, Son Goku would be more than amusing. His prince wanted to take him. He would cave to that pleasure instantly. Black planned to fuck the prince as well. He could just imagine what that moron would think of that. As he opened the door, there was a soft groan from the third class.

The real Goku looked up, feeling confused about how he even got here. One second, he was watching the fight, the next he was here. He was prepared to glare at Black…only for the prince to walk through the door at the false saiyan’s side. The third class shivered. “Vegeta…you can’t…don’t trust…” His mind felt like it was shattering to pieces. The idea of Vegeta being back with his abuser was mortifying.

The prince heard Kakarot’s voice but ignored him. It was best to do things this way. Black would be suspicious if he ran over to earth’s hero. “You’ve chosen here. Isn’t it too noisy?”

Black pulled his prince close to him. “Why not? He’s the one who destroyed your marriage. Let him watch our love making.” Internally, Zamasu chuckled. He could see Son Goku’s face out of the corner of his eye. The third class was pale from his words. He grinned as Vegeta grabbed his face, pulling him down into a kiss. Slowly, the false saiyan’s eyes fell. He was surprised at how passionate his prince was. Vegeta must have been starved for his attention while he was away.

Goku wanted to look away. This was wrong. Everything with the world was wrong. Chichi was gone…Vegeta was sleeping with the enemy…everything he ever cared about had been exterminated. He tried to close his eyes, but for some reason, Goku found that he couldn’t look away. “You know this is wrong, Vegeta.”

The prince didn’t slow his kisses. Instead, he sped up, untying the sash of Blacks outfit with ease. If he were to start his assault, this would be the place to do it. A soft moan filled the room as Zamasu caved to his desires. Vegeta didn’t think it would be this easy, but then again, Black had never said no to sex. The prince listened to the moaning as he stroked the hardening cock in his grasp. His hand tightened, only earning him some gentle cries. Vegeta kept his cool, allowing the false saiyan’s tongue into his mouth. Here it was, his time to strike. The prince bit down on the tongue in his mouth, while crushing the cock in his hand. Flesh tore twice as Vegeta pulled away, just to listen to the scream of agony from the false saiyan. The prince stared at his prey, tossing the decapitated member to the ground. A second later, he spit out the piece of Zamasu’s tongue. “Now, now, Kakarot, I thought you wanted Veggie’s attention.” Blood poured from the prince’s mouth as he spit once more.

Black shivered in absolute agony. “How…how could you?!” The false saiyan’s words were staggered from his torn tongue. At the same time, Black attempted to grab where his member had once been. This was madness. It used to be there and now it wasn’t. His Veggie…

Goku’s eyes went wide as he stared at the wounds of the false saiyan. Earth’s hero looked back over at Vegeta, finding the prince proud of himself. Goku felt a chill go down his spine. This was the prince’s plan from the beginning. He should have known that Vegeta wasn’t weak enough to fall for the same garbage twice. “Finish this.” Earth’s hero’s voice was dragging from his own fatigue. His own pain was closing in on him. He had to force his eyes to stay open more than once.

Vegeta drew closer to his former assaulter. Black was attempting to drag himself away from the prince. The look of devotion was gone, replaced by one of terror. The prince grinned down at his prey. “You thought that it would be fun to play with me. I guess you thought you could handle it. Not many can.” His voice grew sadistic as he grabbed the false saiyan’s chin, forcing Black to look at him. “Tell me, was it all worth it.” The prince dug his foot down into the gaping wound at Zamasu’s crotch. The screams of agony touched the prince’s ears, filling him with delight. “I see.” He chuckled. “It’s a shame. A real waste.” The prince charged up an attack in the hand that was still grasping the false saiyan’s chin. The power shot out before anyone could retort. Blood spattered against a nearby wall. A jaw had disintegrated, while pieces of tissue clung to the wall behind the fallen monster.

Goku shivered, watching his rival back away from what remained of Zamasu. “Vegeta…I’m sorry…” He began, wondering if he two would face the same fate. Zamasu wasn’t the only one in deep shit with the prince.

Vegeta sighed. “There’s nothing left to say, Kakarot.” The prince pulled out a senzu, tossing it to the earth saiyan. “Eat that. We have a lot of work to do.”

“Work?” Goku said, looking back at the prince.

“Heal yourself before we go find the dragonballs. Earth is dead, it needs fixed.” The prince crossed his arms. “The ones on Namek will do.”

The earth saiyan thought over what Vegeta said. “I can’t do that. He destroyed those already.” Goku looked back up at the prince. “We still haven’t talked about…”

“Leave it.” The prince said, thinking over his options. “I don’t think there’s much more for us to even talk about, Kakarot.”

Goku stared. “You still have feelings for me, don’t you?”

The prince finally looked back at the earth saiyan. “I want to wish these feelings away, but they still refuse me.” Vegeta stated. “That’s why I’ve decided to stay in the future.”

The earth saiyan froze in place. “You know that there’s nothing for me here.”

“Yes…I’ve gathered that.” Vegeta said, looking away from his rival. “Come along. Your youngest son is waiting for you in the future.”

Goku sighed. “At least someone made it out of this.” He reached forward not thinking as he took Vegeta’s hand. The two of them shared a look before looking away. Why did he feel so strange? The earth saiyan’s thoughts kept returning to that moment on the bed. “Vegeta?” His voice was barely a whisper. Both of there minds were fractured from the experience that they alone shared. Goku didn’t know why but his hand reached upward touching the prince’s chin. “I…”

The prince stared upwards, why were these feelings still a thing? Kakarot needed to stop looking at him like this. It was making his stupid heart hope. “We should go, Kakarot.” Vegeta felt confused though as the third class shivered.

Goku stared back at him. “You know…I don’t remember what touch feels like…at least not friendly touch.” He tried to look away, but he found that he couldn’t. “Light…laughter, love…everything’s so clouded right now. It feels like my senses are all out of whack.” His fingers moved down the prince’s chin. “I know I’ve wronged you.” Tears fell without warning. “You should hate me…you should be trying to kill me. Why are you so calm?” Goku still didn’t understand what was wrong with him. How could he go forward after everything that had happened?

Vegeta found himself holding up the earth saiyan. His heart clenched. “That’s in the past, Kakarot.”

“No! It’s not! I…I slept with Bulma, even if I don’t remember most of it.” Goku trembled, finding him scared of the outside world. “My idiocy was the reason Zamasu found out about you. I’m sorry…I’m sorry, I’m…mmm” Goku’s eyes went wide as his face was grabbed. Lips fell against his own, not only surprising him, but soothing him. The earth saiyan’s eyes began to fall as he pulled the prince in closer. He felt as if he would do anything to feel something besides pain and remorse. Hard lips stole his breath away, while fingers knotted in his hair.

Vegeta didn’t know why he did it. Kissing Kakarot wasn’t something that he was supposed to be doing. His heart loved it, but he knew the moment they separated, the third class wouldn’t be happy. The prince chose to deepen the kiss, if he made it last longer, he wouldn’t have to face an angry Kakarot. A soft moan sent a chill down his spine causing him to pull back. “Kakarot…I know I should…” He stopped midsentence. His rival was red in the face. A calloused thumb ran down his cheek. When and how did they end up on the ground? Hell, why was he on Kakarot’s lap? “You’re not…you don’t feel that way about me…”

Goku looked down. “I don’t know… I feel so confused right now. My body aches,” Without thinking his hips moved. Why was he hard right now?

Vegeta felt something hard against him and stared into the dark eyes in front of him. His own member was also stiff in his pants. “Kakarot…if we do this…I don’t think these feelings will go away.” He said quietly.

The third class stared back. “Vegeta…how do two men have sex?” Goku knew that he was still straight, but at the same time, the numbness within him subsided when the prince touched him. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

Vegeta grabbed the third class’s face. “Are you asking me to sleep with you?” The prince felt Kakarot’s cock twitch between them. “Kakarot…we…if you want to try this, we should go slow…”

Goku nodded. “I know it’s hard for you. My face…it’s the same as his.” He still felt unsure about all of this. But he felt like he needed to know. “When you were doing those things to me earlier, I…” He moaned, feeling Vegeta’s hand press down on his member through his pants.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta grabbed the third class’s hand and placed it on the prince’s member, allowing Kakarot to understand what he was getting into. He didn’t expect much of a response. Earth’s hero was completely…straight… “Just…just a little more pressure…mmm.”

Goku felt strange as he touched Vegeta’s length through the fabric. The prince was rubbing against him as well. It hit him then. He was going to have sex with Vegeta. “Vegeta…I want you.”

To Be Continued..


	13. Chapter 13

Vegeta looked back at Kakarot. The third class almost collapsed against him as they dove forward. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Both were a mix of wary and confusion. Both of them had a need for this, but Vegeta was sure that he was the only one with real feelings. It hit the prince that the third class was still longing for the senses he had lost while under Black’s imprisonment. The prince’s hands dug into the earth saiyan’s hair, deepening the kiss. Tongues met as he listened and devoured the soft moans of the third class. Kakarot’s body almost molded against himself. Vegeta found himself running his gloved hands against the exposed chest of the third class. Earth’s hero had lost his shirt to his wounds a long time ago. The prince found himself tracing the chest in front of him, almost mesmerized by it.

Goku felt warmth in his chest and couldn’t hold back his moans of pleasure. He still didn’t understand why he wanted this so much. The prince pulled back from their kiss, allowing the earth saiyan to make the next move. Goku still felt confused, but remembered what Vegeta had done to him on that silken bed. He trembled, reaching forward and touching the prince through his jumpsuit. The hardness was not only visible, but clearly aching for him. The third class found himself stroking it through the fabric. It was rather large. Goku couldn’t help but wonder if this was some kind of therapy for the two of them. Like they couldn’t move on from this moment until they collided like this. “When did you start to like me?” Goku said, putting more pressure on the hardened rod.

Vegeta never really thought about when the feelings had started. “I don’t…mm, I don’t know.” The prince pulled his armor over his head, tossing it pretty close to the two of them. He kept his eyes on Kakarot, opening up the pants portion of his jumpsuit. The shirt part was off, while the third class’s hand dove inside. Heat surrounded the prince and he couldn’t stop a moan from falling from his lips. Sure, this was what he wanted, but damn, he had no idea that the real Kakarot’s hands would be so firm. A soft moan left his lips as the third class drew closer. “I…” His hands grabbed Kakarot’s neck. “The…the fusion…” The prince stumbled over his words. They had shared a consciousness then. Could that link be the key to all of this? The third class’s fingers moved faster, making him tremble. Vegeta stared at Kakarot, only to find the third class diving downward. “You, you don’t have to…Oh.” Vegeta’s eyes went wide, as the earth saiyan’s mouth surrounded him. To say that he was shocked was an understatement, “Kaka…oh…oh watch, watch your teeth.” He stared down, finding the third class devouring him. The prince moaned as his hips arched on their own. The earth saiyan was really slurping down on him hard. “Kaka…fuck.”

Goku closed his eyes, taking in the feeling. It was a bit strange having another penis in his mouth, but he couldn’t stop himself. This was the road they both ended up on. Each second, the earth saiyan spent sucking on Vegeta’s dick, the more he felt himself coming back to reality. It was strange that this had to be what both of them needed. He sucked down harder, feeling the prince grab his face and pull him up. “What?” The earth saiyan said, feeling an interesting taste against his tongue. He looked down, finding precum leaking from the tip of the prince’s member. Goku ended up licking his lips. It was an interesting flavor.

“Kakarot?” Vegeta spoke, wondering if the third class had finally come out of the fog and realized what was going on. The prince moved away from the earth saiyan, getting a puzzled look from Kakarot in the process. “We should head back.” The walls went back instantly. This wasn’t what the third class wanted. Vegeta knew that all this would do was destroy more.

Goku stared up at the prince. His body was still hot as he looked away, feeling ashamed. Did this mean that he didn’t meet the prince’s expectations? The earth saiyan stood, pulling up his pants. “I…I guess you’re right.”

The prince noted the third class’s actions. “Kakarot, if we go anymore, you’ll regret it.”

The earth saiyan looked back at the prince, it looked like he had been misunderstood. “Vegeta, we need to do this.” The prince gave him a funny look. “You want to forget Black…I want to feel something more then the dread… Neither of us are going to be able to put any of this behind us until we do this.”

Vegeta didn’t know why, but it felt like his defenses were crumbling. There was only one big regret that still stemmed from his time with the false saiyan. “Kakarot, you… you don’t even know…”

The third class grabbed the prince’s chin. “Show me what to do. I want to make this good for both of us.” He watched Vegeta’s face turn red. The prince turned in his arms, rubbing his ass against the earth saiyan’s member. “Vegeta?”

“Re…remember what I did to your butt…I…I’m going to need you to do that with your…” The prince felt embarrassed. Never did he think he would ever say those words.

Goku got the hint. His eyes went wide. His dick needed to go in the prince’s ass. Slowly, the third class pulled the prince’s jumpsuit pants down. At the same time, Vegeta’s hands came around, pulling the earth saiyan’s pants down. “Is there anything I should…?”

“You’ll need to stretch it out first.” Vegeta could feel just how red his ears were from awkwardness. He was about to tell Kakarot to forget it, when something pushed inside. The prince bit his lip, feeling as what he knew was a finger moved around. He tried to close his eyes, but that place was grazed. “Ah…” He gasped, telling Kakarot what he had just found.

The earth saiyan focused in on that spot. “Relax, Vegeta…” Just how was he going to fit in here? It was just so tight. Goku’s mind went back to the dildo and his cheeks turned red. He added another finger, feeling almost dizzy as the prince moaned. He never expected his rival to be this needy. “Only one more…” Goku said, whispering into the prince’s ear. If this was the place that Black had violated, he knew that he needed to erase the horrible memory. As the third finger worked its way inside of the prince, Goku could feel his own cock hardening. How could it not? The idea of being in such a warm tight place was so appealing.

“Kaka…fuck…I…give me…” Vegeta hated begging, but he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. As if on command though, the earth saiyan withdrew his fingers. The prince felt something large against him and closed his eyes. A second later, he felt it. White appeared before his eyes as Kakarot pressed inside. “Ah…oh…”

Goku closed his eyes, taking in the heat around him. He didn’t expect it to be so tight around him. He thought his fingers were only exaggerating the prince’s heat. But now… He pulled back, before thrusting back in. “Kami…”

The prince whimpered. “Kakarot…move…Ah…ah.” Hips began to rock, causing the third class to push deeper inside with each movement. Vegeta felt lost for words, but at the same time, was too overcome with pleasure to think. “OH…oh yes…right…Kakarot.” Vegeta found himself pushing back on the large member. “Deep…oh, do it deep.”

The earth saiyan groaned as he moved pushed all of the way in. “Vegeta…it’s so good.” He purred, as his hips moved on their own. “Oh, Kami you’re tight.”

“Kaka…Kakarot.” The prince’s face turned, their bodies were so close. “Take…oh, take me.” Vegeta purred, feeling strong hands on his hips. “Oh, yeah…I…I love you.” The words fell out before he could stop them. The intense pleasure rocking his body was controlling everything. All of the emotions he had tried to hide were all coming out of the wood work. “I love you…”

Goku moaned, thrusting in faster. Warm walls controlled his judgement. “Oh, Vegeta..." His hand came around, stroking the prince as he captured the prince’s lips. Every nerve in his body felt like it was being turned back on. Pain and sorrow were melting away with each second. The growing passion between them kept intensifying “I…oh, fuck…I’m gonna…”

The prince almost growled. “Stay inside…oh, Kakarot. Don’t pull out.” Vegeta moaned, feeling the cock inside of him begin to twitch. Warmth was filling his body, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. The prince moaned once more as his own seed hit the pavement below. Kisses lined the prince’s neck, causing him to purr in the afterglow of what just transpired. Vegeta hissed when he felt Kakarot pull out of him. It was bittersweet, knowing it was over, but at the same time…relief flooded him. Black no longer was the only one inside of him. At the same time, Kakarot didn’t appear to have torn anything, there was no blood or pain, only sex.

Goku had to take second to breathe. Earth’s hero still couldn’t believe what just happened. His mind was cleared of its pain, but he wasn’t sure how long this would last. “Vegeta…” How did one start a conversation after what they just shared?

The prince sighed. “Let’s leave this time, Kakarot.” He pulled his pants up, waiting for the third class to do the same. The third class stood, dressing next to him. They had both gone quiet as they both looked for an answer to all of this. Their minds were both broken, but at the same time, it appeared that through the pain, they could both heal.

“I want to see my son.” Goku said, feeling a different kind of ache. He had lost sight of what was important. His mind had been selfish. Always focusing on the present, instead of thinking about how his actions affected those around him, was what had gotten him here. Starting over from the beginning, it seemed impossible.

“Yeah, I bet he was glad to see Trunks.” Vegeta said, looking out at the trashed planet in front of them. He took a deep breath as he took a step forward. He had fallen to his weaknesses. Letting someone in hurt him…but it also saved him. No matter what his feelings were for Kakarot, the action of caving to them seemed to free him from his yearnings. Love seemed like a strange emotion to him. His desires seemed idiotic now. They had flooded his mind, disarming him against his enemies. Now more than one planet lay wasted due to the faulty need for emotions to get in the way. “How will I atone for this?” He meant it as a question for himself, the prince never meant to speak it allowed.

“Atone? What are you talking about? Vegeta, you were raped and tortured. If anyone should atone, it would be me.” Goku stated, looking down at the prince. How could Vegeta feel any guilt for his actions?

Vegeta shook his head. “My feelings put us here, Kakarot. Without them, Zamasu wouldn’t have had a way to get to me. It was my failure. I’ll have to remember to disregard such feelings in the future.”

Goku’s jaw dropped. “You really think that cutting off your emotions is the answer? What about Trunks?”

The prince looked up at his rival. “What about my son?”

“You don’t remember. You were ready to kill me, but when you saw him in danger, you came to.” Goku looked away from the prince. “Maybe what you felt for me was a temporary lust. Something you didn’t understand, but found yourself wanting. But the love you have for your son is different. A life without me is doable for you, but your son…”

Vegeta pondered that thought. Kakarot’s words rang true. Sure, he didn’t think of his feelings for the earth saiyan as merely a longing for a fling. There were no other saiyans. He was still attracted to the male form and Kakarot was always there, it seemed. Could another man fill the role that he really desired? “I’m still gay.”

“You still love Bulma though.” Goku stated. Even after sleeping with the prince, he just didn’t understand how such relationships worked.

“Maybe you could say that I’m bi. But I believe that I lean more towards the male side of things.” Vegeta answered, his mind was clear. “My feelings for you will shift with time. I don’t doubt that there will be another.”

Goku gave his friend a smile. “I really wished we had this talk before.” He sighed as he looked out over the horizon. “It would have saved a lot of pain…suffering.” He felt a dark patch in his stomach. “I was just too scared to walk down that road.” He answered, “How do I face Goten, knowing that just one conversation could have stopped Zamasu from the beginning?”

“You’ll just have to face your son like a man, Kakarot.” The prince smirked. “Now, let’s go. I want to get back to the future. There’s nothing left for either of us here.” He opened up the wormhole and this time Kakarot followed without another word. All they could was face the future, no matter what came their ways.

* * *

 

2 Years later…

The future Bulma gave the four saiyans in front of her a smile. “It looks like the time machine has been fixed up. Are you sure that you want to go to another time?” She asked. The heiress knew that she was going to miss having Vegeta around. But this was their choice.

Goku looked down at Goten, if things worked the way they wanted, they would land in the past, resonating with themselves at the same time. Both halves would be one person from the sound of it. Bulma said something about using the time ring’s power to do such a thing. Goku really couldn’t wait to see Chichi and Gohan again. He was counting on seeing all of his friends.

Vegeta said his final goodbyes, deciding that this was the right choice. His mind was calm. He had a feeling that they would all cross paths again one day. Future Bulma and Future Trunks gave him a smile before they flashed away. The prince knew this would be hard for his son, but Trunks was taking all of this well. Green appeared before him, as he looked at the pristine lawns of Capsule Corp.

The prince sensed a familiar presence and growled. Walking over to a nearby bush, he pulled out the leg of a kai. Zamasu stared up at the prince in shock. It was the first time that Vegeta had seen the true face of the man who was after him.

Goku grumbled as he walked forward, but was surprised as Vegeta set the man on his feet. “What are you doing here?” It was best to stop this before Zamasu got any ideas.

The kai looked away from the prince, turning bright red. “Excuse me…” Zamasu planned to escape, but felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. “Umm.” The prince was holding him there. The eyes on him were dark, sending a chill down his spine. “I…”

“Don’t get any ideas. Surrendering your mind over to insanity won’t help anyone.” The prince stated. “Forget any plans you have.” He pulled up, crossing his arms.

Goku felt confused, why was Vegeta just letting the kai go? “Vegeta?”

“If you want to get to know me, do it without obsessing.” The prince said. This kai didn’t look anything like the monster that had come for him. Instead, there was still a sliver of innocence there. He had an opportunity to change the future here.

“But…but how do I?” The kai looked away, he wanted to destroy everything once…but the moment he laid eyes on the prince, it was as if he finally understood existence. But the distance…Vegeta was a taken man. A man with no need for him. Dark ideas came to him from time to time. Even if he knew he was keeping too much of an eye on the prince, Zamasu couldn’t help but feel a burning in his chest when he thought of the saiyan prince.

Vegeta finally grinned. “I believe I’ve asked you on a date.” He could sense Kakarot’s jaw drop. Zamasu’s hands came up grabbing the prince’s. Vegeta could see no hint of darkness there. “I take that as a yes then?”

“Of course!” The kai was in shock. This was beyond his wildest dreams. “I…I should go then.” He disappeared leaving the prince and the earth saiyan alone.

“Vegeta! Why would you do that?!” Goku snapped.

“He’ll never become Black this way.” Vegeta answered. “He’ll remain Zamasu. At this point, he’s barely a stalker. A person with no idea of how love even works. I believe that it’s only fair to let him in before he turns into that monster.” Vegeta walked forward, staring up at his house. He would talk things over with Bulma. Trunks and Goten were already in the house from the look of it.

“I still don’t understand.” Goku felt wary, was Vegeta still suffering from some form of Stockholm syndrome?

“It appears that you’ve surrendered, Kakarot.” He turned back to his friend. “I sense fear in you. You’ve become pitiful.” The prince smirked. “I’ve lost too many times in my life. My planet, my family, my wife, more than one friendship…even my sanity. But I refuse to surrender to that fear. Instead, I will make my own path. I will stop that insanity from coming here once more.” He walked forward, feeling amused. “Besides, that kai is kind of cute.”

“Cute? Cute! You may be completely out of the closet, but please get better taste in men!” Goku spat.

The prince chuckled. “Considering that you used to be what I wanted, I believe I’ve fixed that problem.” He watched Kakarot pout, only to laugh once more. It appeared that things had truly returned to normal. Well as normal as things could be. The prince collected himself. Today was a new day, the past was the past. He had won this war inside of him. Surrendering was never an option.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end. I know it seems to end abruptly, but here it is. Thanks for following this story and leaving her comments. I know this isn't something I normally write, but depression happens and this is what came out of it. I did state a few times in the comments that Vegeta and Goku wouldn't end up together at the end. This was something different in that I just wanted to try doing and it really helped me get out of my depression as I wrote it.


End file.
